


Looking for my identity

by laddyuna



Series: Almasy's case [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Amnesia, Attempted Murder, Friendship/Love, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man is found, injured, floating unconscious on the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a new work so i hope you'll enjoy it. I think it will remind you a famous movie...

The sea was pitching and rolling making the little boat rock in all directions. It was early in the morning and it wasn’t getting light yet. The rain didn’t stop since they had left the port. Everyone was exhausted and they didn’t catch any fish in four hours.

“Captain! We should go back to Horizon!” yelled a young man to his boss. He had to shout to be heard because of the rain and the waves.

“All right! Up anchor!” ordered the Captain. He stayed on the deck, fixing the ocean when he noticed something floating on the water. “Wait a minute, guys!”

“What’s wrong boss?” asked another man.

“Look! There’s something there!”

A man went to look for binoculars and used it. He frowned, trying to recognize what it was when he finally understood. “Oh shit! It looks like a corpse!!!”

“Let me see!” The captain took the binoculars and fixed the sea. “Hyne…” After a short pause, he made a sign to the other men to indicate them the direction where the corpse was floating. “We have to get it back on the deck. Hurry!”

It was a difficult task for the men because of the stormy sea. But they finally did it. When the corpse was on the deck, they brought him inside of the cabin they used as refectory. It was a young man, maybe about twenty, blond and tall. He was injured severely on the back, as if he had been shot. He was still breathing even if he was unconscious.

The captain ordered to the other men to return to their post. He stayed alone with the young man. He checked his injuries and began to treat it, removing the bullets on his back. He disinfected his wounds and made some stitches. He covered his back with bandages and left the room to rinse his hands. When he came back, the tall blond wasn’t on the table anymore. The captain frowned and wondered where he was when he was suddenly pinned against the wall with violence.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?”

The man struggled, trying to release himself. “Calm…down…boy…”

“WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I saved you…” he started to suffocate. “I…can’t…breathe…”

“Where…where I am?” the blond released him, trembling. He was completely disoriented.

The other man found his breath again and grabbed his arm. “Ah…we..we found your body floating on the sea. What happened to you?”

“I…I don’t..know..”

“Okay…sit down. You’re injured. You have been shot on the back. What’s your name?”

The blond put his hand on his head. “Wh..at?”

“Your name. What’s your name, son?”

“I…I don’t know…” he answered before collapsing in the captain’s arms, exhausted. He helped him to lie down again. “Where…am I?”

“Okay. You’re safe here. You’re on my boat. We’re gonna return to Fisherman’s Horizon soon, so try to relax and sleep.”

The man calmed him and let the poor blond rest a bit. He was tired and panicked. Maybe he would remember later?

 

The boat was still on the sea, after few hours. They planned to return to Horizon but the sun began to appear in the dark sky, piercing the black clouds. The ocean seemed to be calm, so the crew decided to make one stop to fish. They didn’t catch anything because of the weather. The injured man they found earlier was already on his feet. He worked with them to help. It was his way to thank them to have saved him. He was pretty handy and strong. His help was welcomed because he did a good job. Some of the men began to wonder if the blond wasn’t a fisherman who had fallen to the sea by accident. But since the young man didn’t recall his own name, they couldn’t know. 

The captain called the naval police to alert them that he found an injured man floating on the ocean. He told them he was fine and he was about to return to Horizon sooner. The police asked him to say to the man to go to the police station when he will arrive to the town, since he didn’t need a medical assistance immediately. They suggested him to go to Timber since they were near of the coast. The captain left his office and went to the crew quarters. The young blond was on his back, fixing a map.

“Hi son! How are you?”

“Fine, thanks.”

The captain saw a knot in a rope on the desk where the blond was looking the map. “Did you do this?”

“Yes…”

“It’s good. It seems that you’re recovering some memories…” but he was cut in the middle of his sentence.

“I just did it without thinking like other things…”

“But it’s a good start…”

“Well, I know how to tie a knot in a rope, how to fish, to read a map or geographical coordinates, to make a bed, to count, to speak other languages…” He enumerates a countless number of silly and technical things, more and more pissed.

“It’s good…your memory is working…”

“No, it’s not working! I don’t know how I can do all these things! I even don’t remember my own name!”

“You need time…”

“But why I know how to do this when I don’t know who I am? It’s crazy…why I was on the water? Who I am? I can’t understand…”

“Okay, son…listen, I know it’s hard for you but you’ll remember, don’t worry.”

“What if I never recall?”

The captain sighted. “Listen, we’re gonna arrive soon in Timber. I contacted the authorities, so when you’ll be on the town, go to the police station. Maybe someone will recognize you and help to fill your memory lapses?”

“Okay…”

“Good. Let’s go to eat something.”

 

When the boat arrived on the coast, the blond left the ship. He said goodbye and thanks to the crew and stayed with the captain alone.

“It’ll help you until you’ll find someone who knows you. It’s not a big deal but it’s all I have, sorry.” Said the captain holding him some gils.

“Thanks for everything. Be careful on the sea.”

“Sure. Take care of you, son.”

“Thanks again, captain.”

“Goodbye.”

 The blond looked the boat leaving the coasts before walking toward the city. The land seemed to be calm and peaceful. The weather changed quickly. He didn’t know how time it was but he guessed scrutinizing the sky that it was probably late on the morning.

 

* * *

Wolfe was in his office in Esthar, reading the newspaper. He seemed to be particularly annoyed by the news. He suddenly heard someone knocking at his door.

“Come in.”

It was his subordinate, Malo. “I received information: Mission failed.”

“I can guess…” he held him the newspaper. “Do you know what happened to “him”?”

“A boat signaled to the Horizon Authorities that they found a corpse floating on the sea, with three bullets holes on the back.”

“Is he dead?”

“Alive. The authorities told to the captain of the ship to land him on the coast, near of Timber. He’s gonna go to the police station.”

“Do they know his identity?”

“No. nobody on the boat seemed to have recognized him.”

“I’m sure he’s gonna escape. I don’t know why he would come to the police station.”

“But if he does, what should we do now?”

Wolfe was thinking, crossing his arms against his chest. “He’s gonna be arrested when he’ll be in Timber. He mustn’t talk. Send someone to finish him.”

“Timber Trump?”

“Yes, but be discreet.”

“Sure. What about the mission?”

“Hum…the security has grown up with this failure. Send the best trump. We have to finish the job.”

“I’ll do it.”

Malo left the office and began to call his contacts with his cell phone. He sent the orders missions to his different contacts and returned to his office with his other co-workers.


	2. Timber

When he finally reached the city, after two hours of walk, the tall blond decided to take a break before going to the police station. Timber. This city didn’t recall him anything. He went to the first snack to buy a sandwich and a cold drink with the money the captain gave to him. He paid and continued to walk in the city. He sat on a bench, fixing the clock above him. 14:30p.m. He sighted and stretched his arms to relax. Two policemen, who were patrolling in the streets, fixed him with insistence. They approached slowly. The tall blond looked at them.

“Your identity papers.” Ordered one of them.

“I don’t have any. I was about to go to the police station and…”

He was cut by the other man who held his truncheon toward the blond to hurt him. The young man blocked it with his hand instinctively. The other policeman grabbed his gun but the tall blond defended himself, hitting the two cops with the truncheon. They collapsed on the ground. The blond blinked several times and grabbed his jacket, leaving the place quickly. He didn’t understand why the two cops had been so aggressive with him. He felt oppressed and noticed people were glaring at him in the streets. He entered in the first shop on his road. A pet shop. A woman came to welcome him.

“Welcome Sir. Can I help you?”

“No thanks. I just take a look.”

“Fine. If I can do anything, don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Sure.”

He was faking to seek something, reading some books about pets and other things. In fact, he was just fixing the streets through the window. He saw three policemen who were walking toward the shop. He started to panic when he heard the lady screaming. A man was pointing his rifle toward him. The tall blond jumped into the floor, avoiding the bullets. The cops heard the noise, came inside and shot too. The blond was crawling at the floor, trying to escape without drawing the attention to him. The man with the gun saw him and tried to kill him but he renounced to avoid the bullets from the policemen. The tall blond took this opportunity and ran, reaching a window. He escaped and took the stairs outside, just near of the shop.

“One of them is out! Get him!!” ordered one of the cops. 

A train arrived at this time. The blond continued to walk and hid before boarding the train. The policemen were searching him when the train started to move again. They didn’t see him.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know!”

“Did he take the train?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Stop the train!!! Hurry!”

“But we can’t. It’s already on the road, Sir…”

“Shit!!!” cursed the other policeman. “Call Balamb authorities and tell them to secure the station. Give them his description!”

“Yes Sir!”

He turned around and asked to the other cops who were joining them. “What about the other one?”

“He left, Sir!”

“DAMMIT!!!”

The blond was in the train. He could breathe now. He sat on the fist armchair he saw and rubbed his forehead. “ _What I’m gonna do now? Cops will think that I’m involved in this shit!”_ he sighted laughing. _“I’m so lucky! This fucking thief chose the right time and the right shop to steal! Maybe the woman will tell them that I’m innocent and I didn’t do anything?”_

He didn’t understand at this time the man with a gun wasn’t a thief but a murderer. He was following the young man to kill him but the cops arrived at the wrong time. He sighted, exhausted when a controller called him.

“Sir? Your ticket please.”

“Sorry! I didn’t have the time to buy it…but here!” he held him the gils he had.”Is it enough to buy a ticket?”

“Yes. One hundred and fifty gils please.” He took the money and gave him his ticket. “Thanks. Have a nice journey, Sir.”

“Wait! Can you tell me where the train goes please?”

“Balamb, Sir.”

“There’s no stop before this town?”

“No, Sir. This is a direct train. We’re gonna arrive in four hours.”

“I see…thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

The young man put the gils he had left on his pocket and closed his eyes. _“Cops have probably given my description to the other towns. I should be careful when I’ll arrive at Balamb…”_

 

* * *

 

Zell was in the seed compartment. He had been sent to Dollet for a mission about one week ago. Since he ended his work, he took the train to return to Balamb. He had slept during the journey and woke up when he heard they had arrived at Timber.

_“Okay…just four hours and I’m home.”_

He stretched his arms and decided to leave his quarters. He was hungry and wanted to buy something to eat to the cafeteria wagon. He had planned to stay few days to his home with his Ma. Things weren’t go well at the Garden with the others lately. Zell confessed to his friends he was gay and even if Selphie and Rinoa reacted well, the others were distant, especially Squall and Irvine. They didn’t say anything bad but Zell could guess what they were thinking. For them, Zell was different and they felt uncomfortable with him.

 _“Fucking idiots! Being gay doesn’t mean that I want to fuck every man that I see!”_ thought Zell, exasperated. His Ma never had a problem with that, so why his friends couldn’t accept it? He knew Squall and Irvine since his childhood. They grew up and fought together. He was still the same and he never tried to seduce one of them, but they misunderstood each move he did or each word he said. He felt really hurt and abandoned. For Quistis, it was another story. She knew that Xu was in love with Zell and she tried to set them up, but when the martial artist confessed he was gay, he broke Xu’s heart. Quistis didn’t forgive him for this even if she knew it wasn’t his fault. In fact, she didn’t really care about his homosexuality, but after that, things were complicated between them. People started to talk about Zell and some of them made bad jokes when he was walking on the corridors. They looked at him differently and laughed at him. Sometimes, he found some words written slipped under his door: _Faggot, kitty pussy, wimp, wuss, ugly chicken…_

He was tired to fight every time he was provoked. These last times were even harder than when Seifer was at the Garden, tormenting and harassing him every day. This idiot was an ass, but he just made fun of him because of his appearance. He wondered often what he would have said if he had known about his homosexuality, but he supposed he would have laughed like the others, even more.

_“Maybe I should ask a transfer to Galbadia or Trabia Garden? I can’t stand it anymore…”_

He was walking on the corridor when the door of the toilets suddenly opened and hit his face. Zell fell on the floor, holding his nose, moaning in pain.

“I’m sorry, Sir! I didn’t see you!” apologized a man. “Let me help you. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…I should have been more caref…” He blinked when he heard the man’s voice. He raised his eyes and stayed frozen in shock when he saw the stranger.

“Sir? Are you alright?” asked again the man.

“Wha…what…what are you doing here????”

The man frowned. “Sorry but…do I know you?”

“Are you kidding me???? What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry…a lot of things happened to me lately so…I’m a bit lost. Are you sure we know each other?”

Zell got up and pushed him away. “Stay away from me! If it’s one of your stupid games, you can fuck yourself! I’m not in the mood!”

The blond fixed him with an interrogated look. “Look…I don’t know what you’re talking about but I don’t want any trouble, okay?  I had enough for today.”

“What happened? What are you doing here? Where’re Fujin and Raijin?”

“Who?”

“Dammit Seifer! What’s wrong with you? Stop with this shit!”

“Seifer? Is it my name?” asked the tall blond. “So, you know me?”

“Okay, I’m fed up! It’s not funny…” Zell began to walk when the other man grabbed his arm.

“Wait, please!”

“What do you want?”

“Help me! I don’t know what to do, where to go…I’m completely lost. Cops are looking for me but I didn’t do anything wrong, I swear! Please, help me…”

“What? What have you done again?”

“Nothing, I promise! Please…you’re the first person I met who seems to know who I am…tell me. Tell me who I am…please…” begged again and again Seifer.

Zell frowned and wondered if he could trust him. But fixing the tall boy in the eyes, he understood something happened to him and he told him the truth. “Let’s talk in the seed compartment; Follow me.”

“Thanks…”

The two blonds went to the compartment. Zell invited him to sit and sat in front of him, crossing his legs. “Tell me. What happened?”

Seifer sat and began to explain his story: the boat, Timber, the cops, the incident in the pet shop…The tattooed man didn’t interrupt him and let him finish. He kept his eyes on him and realized Seifer was really different than in his memories. He wondered if he should tell to the others that they met together but he wanted to be sure that his ex-enemy wasn’t lying to him.

“That’s all…I don’t remember anything else.”

Zell stayed quiet, still fixing him. Seifer noticed and wanted to prove his honesty. He got up and took off his jacket and his shirt.

“Look! I’ve got wounds on my back. You can check the bandages if you don’t believe me.”

Zell blushed. “It’s okay…”

“No. Come closer and see by yourself. I’m not lying.”

Zell stood up and checked the bandages. He could see the wounds were recent. When he touched his back, he could feel the softness of his skin. He seemed to be cold because he was trembling. “Okay…take your clothes on, I believe in you.”

Seifer nodded and dressed again. He turned around and sat on the same place. “So? It’s your turn. Tell me who are you.”

The martial artist sighted, sitting again in front of him. “I’m Zell Dincht, a seed from Balamb Garden.”

“A seed? What is it? What is “Garden”?”

“It’s a kind of a military University which forms mercenaries, called “seed”.”

“So, you’re a mercenary?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know me?”

“We grew up together in an orphanage, with other kids. All of us became seeds.”

“Oh…so we’re childhood friends?”

Zell bit his lip with a nervous look. _“Childhood friends? My ass!!!”_ he thought. “Kind of…”

“So, what’s my name?”

“Your name is Seifer Almasy. You’re twenty-one. You used to stay with your two closest friends named Raijin and Fujin.”

“Seifer Almasy…was I in the Garden with you?”

“Yes.”

“So, I’m a seed too. That’s why I know how to do all these things and to fight…”

“Seifer…” Zell felt sorry for him. “You’re not a seed…”

“Ah?”

“Yes. You never passed the exam and you failed. You were at the Garden but you stayed a cadet…”

“Oh…I see. It’s not important. To know that I have a home where I belong to is all matter. I’m gonna come back with you to the Garden. I’m sure I’ll remember there…maybe I was sent in a mission and it ended badly?”

Zell approached and put his hand on his shoulder. It was a strange situation and he wondered why he was so kind with Seifer but he couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry…but you don’t belong to the Garden anymore. You left about three years ago…”

“Really? Why?”

Zell didn’t want to tell him what happened. Too many bad memories…and to be honest, he didn’t have the heart to say to him what he has done. But on the other way, he didn’t want to lie.

“There was a war about three years ago…and you left after that with your two friends. We lost contact after that.”

“A war?”

“Yes…it’s a long story.”

“But…can I come with you? Just as a guest? I mean…maybe I can come back?”

“Seifer…it’s complicated…”

The tall blond looked down. “But…but…what should I do now? I don’t know where to go…I still don’t know why I’ve been shot on the back…and the police will arrest me because of the hold-up in the pet shop…”

They were interrupted by the loudspeaker: “ _Ladies and Gentlemen, we’ll arrive at Balamb City in few minutes. Please check to not have forgotten anything on board. Thanks to have travelled with our company and we hope that you enjoyed your journey. Have a nice day.”_

 “Zell! Tell me. What should I do? Do you know where I can find Raijin and Fujin?”

“I’ve no idea Seifer…”

“Help me…please. You’re the only one I can ask it.” He was fixing Zell in the eyes. The martial artist couldn’t do anything, but seeing his old rival in this situation without doing anything wasn’t an option.

“Okay…listen, my mother lives in the town. You can stay there a little bit until we find a solution. Sounds good?”

“Really?”

“Yes, but you better be nice with her if you don’t want I kick your ass, understood?”

“Of course! I’m not an ass, you know?” he seemed to be offended.

Zell sighted. _“I can’t believe I’ll let this asshole staying in my house! What’s wrong with me?”_

“Thank you so much Zell!” said Seifer smiling, caressing his cheek. “You know…this tattoo on your face really suits you.”

The martial artist blushed. He became completely red. Seifer noticed his embarrassment and took off his hand from his cheek.

“Sorry…I didn’t want to embarrass you. You’re okay?”

“Yes…let’s go.” Zell got up.

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Do you think…the cops in Timber called Balamb authorities for me? I’m probably wanted…”

 _“If only you remember Seifer…everyone in the world knows your face…”_ thought Zell sadly.

“Zell?”

“Hum? Sorry…I was lost in my own thoughts. I’m a seed and I know everyone there, so stay with me.” He took off his jacket. “Take mine. I’m gonna look for something to hide your face. I’ll tell them you’re a cadet from Garden. Wait here.”

“All right.”

Zell left the compartment and walked in the different wagons. He suddenly saw a black cap on an armchair. He took it quickly and continued to walk, joining the cafeteria wagon.

“Hello, Sir. What can I do for you?”

“Hi. I’d like two sandwiches and two bottles of water, please.”

“Sure. Is there anything else you want?”

“No thanks.”

“Fifty gils please.”

He paid and left, taking a lot of paper towels. He joined Seifer on the seed wagon. “I found a cap so you can hide your hair with it. You’ll use the paper towel to hide your face, faking you’re sick. Okay?”

“Okay.” Nodded Seifer.

“Close the jacket. They won’t see your shirt.”

He did it and fixed Zell. “Do you think it will work?”

“We’ll see. My house is not far away from the station anyway.”

“Fine. Thanks again.”


	3. Balamb

When the train arrived, there were cops everywhere, checking identity papers and tickets. Zell was particularly nervous. “They’re looking for you. Keep your head down and cough.”

He took Seifer by the hand and walked faster, going right through the other passengers. He grabbed his seed card and held it in evidence. “Sorry, it’s an emergency…” When he arrived in front of the cops he showed them his card. “Zell Dincht, seed level five in Balamb Garden. I’ve a sick and injured cadet with me, I can’t wait, it’s an emergency.”

“I understand Mister Dincht. Do you have his papers please?”

“I told you it’s an emergency. I need to bring him to a doctor right now. His disease reached a final state and he needs medical care immediately. Let me pass!” said firmly the martial artist.

“Let him pass, Roy. We can trust him. Everybody knows him. Welcome back Zell!” Said another cop.

“Thanks. Excuse-me, I have to go.”

“Okay. Please inform us if his disease is contagious. We have to prevent a hypothetic epidemic. “

“It’s not contagious, don’t worry.”

He left the station quickly grabbing Seifer by the hand. They ran toward his home and entered immediately. His mother was in the kitchen.

“Zell? Is that you, darling?”

“Hi Ma!” he closed the door behind Seifer. “You’re safe here, don’t worry.”

“Thanks…” whispered Seifer.

“Zell? What’s wrong? Who’s your friend?”

Seifer raised his head and took off his cap. Zell’s mother blinked in shock and moved back, afraid.

“What…”

“Ma, it’s okay, don’t worry.”

“But…”

“I know what I’m doing, trust me. I’ll explain you later.”

The tall blond bowed and smiled shyly. “I’m sorry to disturb you Miss…Nice to meet you.” Said Seifer holding his hand. She didn’t move immediately but when Zell made a sign with his head to her, she seemed to be reassured and shook his hand.

“Hi Seifer. Nice to meet you, I’m Sarah Dincht.”

Zell moved closer to kiss his mother. “Thanks for understanding Ma. Please, don’t tell anybody that Seifer is here, even to the Garden. Got it?”

“Darling, tell me. What’s the problem?”

“Later.” He turned around to fix Seifer. “Come with me. My room is upstairs.”

Seifer nodded and followed the martial artist. They went to his room. Zell took off his shoes.

“Come in.”

“It’s nice.” The tall blond walked toward the punching ball. “You’re a prize fighter?”

“A martial artist.”

“I see.” He went to Zell. “Thanks for your help. You were handsome earlier.”

“Thanks…” The tattooed man was uncomfortable when he noticed Seifer was fixing him, smiling. The tall blond moved away and reached the window to see the ocean. “You can rest a bit. I’m gonna explain everything to my mother.”

“She doesn’t seem to like me…”

“She’s just overprotective with me.”

“I see…did she adopt you? You told me we grew up together in an orphanage.”

“Yes, I became a Dincht when I was four.”

“Do you know if I’ve been adopted too?”

“No, you stayed at the orphanage and you have been sent to the Garden at five.”

“So young…”

“Yes…try to sleep. I let you my bed.” Zell laughed. “You know…usually, I never let people enter in my room.”

“Really? So, I have a special treatment?”

“We can say so…see you later.

“Thanks Zell.”

The martial artist smiled and left the room. He wasn’t used to hear Seifer calling him by his first name. It always had been “Chicken”. But he liked him better this way. He was really nice. Zell joined his mother on the living room.

“Darling? Where’s he?”

“In my room. I let him stay there to sleep a bit. He had a really bad day.”

“I’m surprised you let him enter in your room…”

“I know…I amaze myself.”

She caressed his cheek tenderly. “Is there something you want to tell me about you two?”

“What do you mean?” he seemed to be shocked.

“I don’t know…is he your boyfriend?”

“No! I’m just trying to help him.”

“Why? Don’t you hate him?”

“Yes…I mean, no…I don’t know anymore. He lost his memory…”

“What?”

“Let me explain.”

 

* * *

Wolfe was looking at the news at the tv. The new President of Deling city was giving an interview.

_“We’ll find him and we’ll discover his silent partners! We already lost our last president. It won’t happen this time with me! I give you my word!”_

Wolfe turned off the tv, furious, throwing the remote control on the desk. Malo entered in his office.

“Bad news: He escaped.”

“What?”

“Yes. The trump missed him and the police came at the wrong time. He took the train for Balamb.”

“DAMMIT!”

“There’s more…”

“What do you mean?”

“Timber police issued a warrant for his arrest. He’s wanted so it’s gonna be hard to catch him without drawing attention. I called the Balamb Trump. He was practically sure to have seen him with a seed from Balamb Garden. He helped him to pass the security controls at the station, so he’s involved.”

“Who is it?”

“Zell Dincht. He’s friend with the president’s son.”

“FUCK!” yelled Wolfe exasperated.

“What should we do now? The Balamb trump is waiting for his order.”

Wolfe held his chin, thinking. He finally raised his head to look the other man. “We don’t have any other choice. We can’t let him say what he knows.”

“What about Dincht?”

“It’s too late for him. If he helped him, it means that he probably knows something. We can’t take any risk.”

“Fine. What are we gonna say to the president?”

“Nothing. He doesn’t need to know. Tell to the trump to arrange things to fake a violent theft.”

“Understood.”

 

* * *

Zell finished explaining everything to his mother. She seemed to understand and share his point of view. She always has been kind and understanding so he knew he could trust her.

“It’s so nice of you, but what are you gonna do with him?”

“I don’t know. I should go to the police station to tell them the truth but I don’t think they would believe him since we’re talking about Seifer Almasy.”

“What about Garden?”

“Same for them. He’s not welcome there. Nobody would help him.”

“Things didn’t change between you and Squall?”

“Not really…he sees me like a leper or something like that. He avoids me all the time with the others. I would never have imagined my own friends would treat me this way. I should have never told them I was gay…”

“Zell, don’t say that! If they think about you this way, they don’t deserve your friendship.”

“Thanks Ma. You’re the best. I know you’re still with me whatever I can do.”

“Of course, Darling. I’ll be there forever.” She hugged him tightly. “Maybe Seifer would like to eat something?”

“I’m gonna ask him.”

 

Zell reached his bedroom. Seifer was sat on the floor, fixing the wall with a sad look. When he noticed Zell, he smiled.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“No…I can’t sleep. My head hurts.”

“Oh? Do you want a pill or something?”

“No thanks, it’s fine. I was thinking about what I should do. I can’t stay here forever.”

“Yes…”

Seifer got up and approached. “I hope your mother isn’t too angry against me.”

“Don’t worry about it. She’s cool.”

“Good.” Seifer’s face changed all of a sudden. He was fixing the window with a worried look.

“What?” demanded Zell, surprised.

Suddenly, a man entered in the room by the window, breaking the glass with his feet and began to shoot everywhere with his rifle.

“Zell! Don’t stay here!!” yelled Seifer. He grabbed the rifle and started to fight with the stranger. The gun had been thrown outside, trough the window, but the aggressor had other weapons. 

“Seifer!” shouted Zell.

“Stay away!” ordered the tall blond.

The stranger put two knives, one on each hand and tried to hurt Seifer with it. The blond avoided his moves and hit him on the face. He broke one of his legs with a single blow but the stranger continued to fight. Zell was impressed because Seifer never had been a martial artist but he fought well, with precision. After few punches on his head, the stranger fell on the ground, knocked but not unconscious. The room was on mess. The tall blond searched in his pocket who was his aggressor. He threw his back to Zell.

“Take a look in the bag, please!” He grabbed the throat of the stranger and asked him information. “Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?”

Zell was searching in the bag when he found two documents: one with his name and his photo, and another with Seifer’s. He started to panic.

“Seifer…”

“What? Did you find something?” He continued to interrogate the stranger. “Who are you? Talk or I’m gonna kill you right now!” But the man kept silent.

“Seifer…he has got my photo! I was his target too!!! Look!!”

“What?”

Zell went closer and began to hit the man. “WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?” he yelled.

“Zell, calm down. Let me do this!”

“But he wanted to kill me!!”

“I know but let me do this please. I already involved you too much, so please…” When he was trying to contain Zell, the man got up and used this opportunity to jump through the window, crashing violently on the ground outside.

“Damn…” whispered Zell in shock.

Seifer didn’t waste any time and grabbed all the documents. “Put your shoes. We have to leave…”

“My shoes…of course…Seifer, this man just killed himself!!”

“Cops are coming. We can’t stay here…”

Zell couldn’t move. Seifer approached. “If you want to stay here and wait for the police to tell them what happened, it’s okay, but I can’t stay…”

“Zell?” His Ma joined them to the bedroom. “Darling! Are you okay? I heard shots and noises. What happened?”

“Ma? You’re okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry, but…”

Seifer cut them. “Zell, we have to put your mother in a safe place. It’s too dangerous for her to stay here. Come on.”

“You’re right…let’s get out of here…”

They left the house quickly. People were running everywhere and grouped around the corpse of the stranger. Ma Dincht felt sick when she saw him.

“Don’t look Miss. Walk faster.” Said Seifer.

She vomited a bit but she didn’t stop walking. They reached the hotel and demanded a room. Zell helped his mother to recover her mind and stayed by her side until she felt better. Seifer was reading the documents. It was an order mission but he didn’t know who hired the man to kill him and Zell. He wondered why the martial artist was also his target. He got up and began to leave when Zell grabbed him by the arm.

“Where are you going?”

“Far away from you. I caused you too many troubles. It’s obvious that he was there for me, in the first place…”

“But why he had my photo? Why I was his target too?”

“I don’t know…”

“You’re lying! There’s something you hide me and I want to know right now!”

“I told you the truth…”

“What did you do? It was a professional. He had preferred to kill himself rather than talking. He knew you were in my house!! Is it related to the attack in the pet shop?”

“I told you I don’t have a fucking clue about this! I don’t know anything! These documents, these murderers, the cops, who I am…I can’t understand anything!!!”

Zell faced him, staying quiet. He wanted to check Seifer’s sincerity. He didn’t know what to think. Everything went so fast that he was completely lost.

“Zell…I said the truth, I swear. I’m not lying…I’m trying to be honest with you…”

“My ass…stop this bullshit! Everybody is lying in the real life, Seifer! Nobody is honest…”

The tall blond sighted. “You have the right to be bitter against me, I understand, but I told you the truth. I’m gonna leave. When your mother will feel better, go to the police and tell them what happened; you’re a seed; they will believe in you…You even can tell that I took you with your mother as hostages if you want.”

“Why should I tell that?”

“To clear yourself. I don’t want to involve you more in my problems. He could have killed you too earlier…it won’t happen again.”

“So, that’s all? You let me go to the police alone?”

“What should I do? They will shoot me before I could say a single word. They’ll trust you. I can’t stay with you. It’s too dangerous.”

Seifer was about to leave when Zell stopped him. “Where are you going? Balamb is an island. You can’t leave without taking the boat or the train and there’s nothing except the Garden and the city here. The station and the port are already secured at this time.”

“I’ll find a way.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No way!”

“I’m their target now! You already involved me in this shit. They’ll try to kill me again if I stay here. I have to know who wants to kill me, so I’m coming with you.”

“What about your mother?”    

 “She’ll be safe; Everybody knows her here, so they will protect her. I’m gonna call the police when we’ll leave to tell them to protect her. I put her in danger if I stay by her side…”

“Zell…return to the Garden and tell them everything. It’s better this way.”

“I’ll call them later. We have to leave the city first.”

“Zell…please…”

“Stop it Seifer! I’m coming with you whether you like it or not.”

“You’re stubborn!”

“You too. Let’s go.”

Zell said goodbye to his mother. She begged him to stay but he was too afraid to drag her in their problems. She asked him to be careful, even if she didn’t like the idea that her son would be a fugitive, she couldn’t change his mind. Zell already took his decision. It was useless.

Seifer and Zell were waiting for the night. They hid behind the port. The police was investigating in the whole city.

“How are we gonna leave this city if we can’t take the train or the boat?” asked Seifer.

“I have an idea…but it’s risky.”

“Tell me.”

“Let’s rent a car first.”

 

They walked toward the entrance of the city. There was a small garage where people rented cars. Most of the clients were often students from Garden since Balamb was an island. They took the car and left the city. Zell drove and went near of the railway, staying on the forest.

“Why are we here?” asked Seifer.

“We need to hide the car in the case of there would be a police patrol. They won’t look for us in the forest. They’re too afraid to meet a t-rex or something. Now, we have to wait.”

“For what?”

“The last train, at midnight. There’s no train anymore after that so we’ll use the railway to leave the island with the car.”

“What if we meet a train anyway?”

“I told you it was risky…”

“I see…let’s wait, then.”

 

* * *

Malo had received information. The Balamb trump failed and killed himself. Now, they had to erase the evidence. He called one of his contacts.

“So? What happened?”

_“I’m not sure yet, but I think Almasy killed him. The corpse is in the middle of the streets…”_

“Take it.”

_“No way!”_

“This is your job. You have to erase the evidences.”

_“We’re in Balamb. This is a small city and the cops are already there.”_

“Hum…what about Dincht?”

_“He escaped with Almasy. But his mother is still at the hotel. Should I finish her?”_

“No. it’s too risky and she’s probably protected by the cops now. I don’t think his son had the time to tell her everything.”

_“So?”_

“Call the Timber trump and tell him to look for them. I’m gonna contact the others in Galbadia.”

_“Fine.”_

 

Malo hung up his phone and cleared his throat. “All right guys. I want our entire workforce on this mission. Contact every trump we have in each city.”

One of the co-workers turned around to fix Malo. “But…don’t you think it’s too much for one guy, Sir?”

“We talk about Seifer Almasy. He already killed one of our trumps. Besides, he’s not alone anymore. He has a seed with him. We have to kill him as quick as possible. Dincht and Almasy are your priority, now. Don’t waste any time.”

“Yes Sir!”

People in the room began to work harder, calling and sending e-mails to the different trumps in the world with the description of the targets. They sent their photos and their last position. The tension was particularly heavy. Malo put and kept the pressure on them.

 


	4. On the road

When the last train passed, Zell and Seifer went into the tunnel behind Balamb to reach Galbadia continent, using the railroad with their car. On the road, they were particularly nervous. If they met a train, they couldn’t escape so Zell drove faster to arrive quickly. Since the atmosphere was tense, he was talking and talking, especially about his last mission.

“…and there were snakes and t-rex with the rebels. You can believe it? They managed to train monsters to fight! It was hard because I was alone, but I casted Ifrit and magic spells. After that, the rebels ran away and I freed the neighborhood. I don’t understand why I’ve been sent alone there, but even if it wasn’t easy, I did it and…” when he noticed Seifer seemed to not listen to him, he stopped.

The tall blond turned his head. “And?”

“And nothing! You don’t give a shit anyway! I’m talking since four hours but you didn’t say a single word! I can’t help it! I need to talk when I’m stressed but…I’m gonna shut my mouth, don’t worry.”

“Don’t. Go on. I like to talk with you.”

“You don’t talk. You’re just listening…”

“But…I like to listen to you. It helps me a lot.”

“Hum? What do you mean?”

Seifer put his elbow on the window ledge. “My head hurts all the time…it’s as if I had something noisy inside of my brain and the pain never leaves me…except when you talk to me. It makes me feel good to hear your voice because I stay focused on your words and I forget the pain, so if you wanna talk to relax, don’t stop please.”

“I see…you should take some pills for your headache.”

“I already tried when I was on the boat but it didn’t work.”

“Hum…”

Seifer smiled. “So? Why have you been sent alone for this mission? Maybe your friends trusted you enough to think that you could handle this alone easily? It’s a good thing, don’t you think?”

“I’m not sure about this…”

“Ah? I thought Squall was the commander and your best friend?”

“He was…” he gave a quick look to Seifer. “I mean…my friend. He used to be my best friend but lately he avoids me. Things are complicated between us and with the others too.”

“What happened?”

Zell blushed. He wanted to talk to him but he remembered how their friends reacted when he told them he was gay. Even if Seifer wasn’t his friend, he didn’t want to have the same experience with him, especially at this time. They were chased away so they didn’t need to be in conflict in addition of that.

“Nothing…we argued and they misunderstood what I was saying, so...”

“Oh…maybe I’m too curious?”

“It’s okay, but thanks for listening.”

“I should be the one to thank you, Zell. You helped me a lot since I met you…I’m so sorry to have involved you in my problems…”

“Don’t apologize all the time.” The martial artist laughed.

“What’s so funny?” asked Seifer surprised.

“You know…in the past, I never heard this word in your vocabulary.”

“What word?”

“ “Sorry”. You never apologized to anyone in your whole life. You used to be so proud and arrogant…”

“Really? Hearing you, I’ve got the impression I was a real bastard.”

Zell felt suddenly bad. He didn’t talk about the war to him and he didn’t want to either. He felt bad for Seifer.

“I won’t say that…you were just…particularly irritating!” he replied laughing.

“And now?”

“Now? You’re different. I like you better this way.”

“So…being amnesiac has some good points after all…”

The martial artist fixed him sadly. “You’ll remember, don’t worry. Try to sleep a bit. I’ll wake you up when we’ll arrive.”

“Thanks.” Seifer closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He stayed awake since fishermen found him on the water. He was exhausted with all these emotions but he felt safe with Zell by his side.

When the tall blond opened his eyes, he could see the ocean. It was the morning but the sun didn’t rise yet.  He was still in the car, but they left the tunnel under the sea between Timber and Balamb. He went outside the car and saw Zell who was trying to use his cell phone.

“Finally awake?”

“Yes. It seems that I managed to sleep after all. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“We arrived about two hours ago. I made a nap too and I wanted to let you to rest a bit.”

“It’s nice of you. Where are we?”

“Yaulny Canyon, between Timber and Dollet. We’ve run out of gaz. Since we can’t go to Timber, I suggest Dollet.”

“Fine.” Seifer closed the door of the car. “Did you call the Garden?”

“I couldn’t. I’ll try later. Let’s go.”

He nodded and followed the martial artist. They started to walk toward Dollet in silence. After an hour, they made a pause. Zell sat on the ground, tired.

“I’m thirsty…” complained the tattooed man.

“Me too.” Seifer stretched his arms. Zell raised his eyes and saw a little scar on Seifer’s hip.

“What happened to your hip?”

“Hum?”

“Your hip. You’ve got a big scar.”

The blond frowned and looked the place the other man showed him on his body. “I don’t know…I didn’t notice.” He touched the scar when he felt something inside. “Hey…it seems that something is moving inside…”

“Ah?”

“Yes. Touch it.”

Zell approached and put his hand on Seifer’s hip. His fingers caressed the scar. He noticed something too. “You’re right. I feel it too.”

The tall man took a knife on his pocket. “Let’s see what it is.”

“Hey! Are you crazy? And why do you have this knife with you?”

“I took it when this bastard came to your bedroom to kill us. I thought it would be a good thing to have something to defend myself. Can you help me? I can’t see clearly the place on my hip since it’s practically on my back.”

“I won’t do this!”

“Come on, Man! I’m not a kid. I can endure it.”

“But…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Seifer held the knife to Zell and smiled. 

“As you wish, but don’t complain if it hurts.”

 “I won’t.”

Zell began to trace a line with the knife and opened the wound. Blood was pouring out, covering the white skin with red. Seifer was biting his lip to endure the pain. It didn’t hurt a lot but it wasn’t pleasant. The martial artist put the knife on the floor and spread apart slowly the skin to let his finger enter in the wound. He felt something cold and grabbed it, before taking out of Seifer’s hip.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. What did you find?”

“I don’t know…it looks like a capsule.”

“Show me.”

“Let’s treat your wound first.” The tattooed man ripped a part of his shirt and pressed the tissue on his hip. “I’ll make a stop at a pharmacy to buy a bandage.”

“You don’t have to. Let’s see what it is.”

They looked the capsule several minutes without understanding what it was. They saw a little button which they pressed. Something appeared on the grass. It seemed to be a code: _“Locker 258, Fisherman’s Horizon hostel. Code: Lenown.”_

“What is it? Why did you have this thing in your hip?”

“How could I know? This day is full of surprises and I begin to have enough!!” complained Seifer kicking a little stone with his foot. “Dammit!”

“Stay calm. It’s a good start. I’m sure we’ll find some answers there. I know Horizon and we can take the boat at Dollet.”

“Don’t you think that cops would look for us in Dollet?”

“They probably think we’re still in Balamb. Let’s go.”


	5. Dollet

They walked again toward the city and finally arrived. They entered in the Pub, the Shining Bamboo and ordered some beers and sandwiches. Some people were playing cards and others were drinking and talking with the bartender.

“You know…you fought well.” Said Zell, eating his sandwich.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I remember you used to be a great fighter but you weren’t good with hand-to-hand combat. You used a gunblade.”

“A gunblade?”

“Yes. You and Squall were the only ones in the Garden using gunblades. You hit each other on the face during training. That’s why you have this scar between your eyes.”

“So, Squall had the same scar?”

“Yes but on the opposite side.”

“Hum…I suppose I received a good training at the Garden to fight this way.”

Zell fixed him intensely. “I think something happened to you during these three years. You were good before but not at this point. You probably trained alone…but you increased your level, and…I noticed you’ve got some reflexes that I don’t have, even if I’m a seed…”

“You overestimate me…”

“No. Let’s try: what do you see around you? What did you notice, in particularly?”

Seifer gave a quick look around him before answering: “Well…there’re two exits on the place: one near of the door of the toilets and the other one behind the bar; the bartender is left-handed; the two customers on the bar already drank eight beers since we came; the group behind us who played cards played five games and the man with the red shirt lost three times and the blond woman behind you is actually a man…”

“Not bad at all! It’s amazing!” exclaimed Zell.

“But…how could I be so observant when I even can’t remember who I am?”

“Yes…it’s crazy.” Zell got up. “We shouldn’t stay here for too long. We should go to the port to know when the next boat for Horizon will leave.”

“You’re right.”

They left the pub and walked toward the port. They arrived in front of Zuma beach. It was there when they passed the seed exam. Zell felt nostalgic. He looked at Seifer who didn’t seem to remember this place. When they reached the port, they saw there was a boat on the afternoon.

“We should use the time we have to treat your wound. You’re still bleeding.” Suggested Zell. “There’s a pharmacy at the end of the street.”

“Fine.”

 

They bought everything they needed and went to the public toilets. They entered in a cabin and closed the door behind us.”

“Put your clothes off.” Said Zell.

Seifer nodded and stripped. The martial artist blushed when he saw the other blond half-naked so close to him. His torso was muscular. He could smell his scent since they practically touched each other. He couldn’t deny that Seifer was an attractive man with a gorgeous and strong body. He sat on the toilet and asked to the tall blond to turn around. He started to disinfect his wound before putting a bandage around his waist. When he had done, Seifer put his clothes on, smiling to Zell. The tattooed man was blushing harder and couldn’t hide his embarrassment.

 

They left the cabin, but when they were about to leave the public toilets, a man appeared and began to shoot toward them.

“ZELL! WATCH OUT!”

Seifer threw Zell on the ground to protect him and jumped on the man with the gun. They were fighting violently hitting the walls. The man shot again but missed the tall blond who hit him with his long legs. Zell got up and punched the sniper on the face and the stomach, but the man pushed Seifer away and punched Zell back on the face. The martial artist fell on his back with a bleeding nose. The aggressor jumped on Zell with all of his body and took a knife to attack him. Zell managed to block the knife when Seifer grabbed the man by the waist and continued to fight with him. The guy hit him with his knife on his face and on the left hip but Seifer knocked him with a brutal blow. The stranger crashed against the wall.

“Zell? Are you alright?” asked Seifer running toward the tattooed man.

“Yes…this fucking bastard broke my nose…”

“We have to move. Right now!”

But the man woke up and sprinted toward them with his knife. Seifer blocked his attack again and enrolled his arm around his throat to strangle him. During long minutes, the man struggled with all of his strength but Seifer didn’t release him until he stopped breathing. When he understood he was dead, he let him fall on the floor. Zell fixed him with shock but he knew they didn’t had the choice. Seifer sighted and helped the martial artist to get up.

“Let’s go.”

 

 The two blonds left the place and went to another one to hide until the boat for Horizon arrived. Seifer used the time they had to heal Zell’s wounds. Since the martial artist was junctionned, he casted curaga spells on them. His nose was fine but Seifer had other scars on his face and his hip.

“Show me.”

“It’s okay.”

“Seifer! You’re bleeding!”

“It will stop. Keep the bandages for later, in the case of we would be attacked again…” he sat on the floor heavily. “Will it be like this each time we’ll move in different city? It’s already the third time I’m attacked…and the second one for you! What did I do??”

Zell bit his lip nervously. Seifer noticed his discomfort. “Zell? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

The tall blond stood up and griped Zell by the shoulders. “Tell me! You’re lying! You know something!”

“Let me go!”

“You know me! You know my past! I saw your reaction when I asked what I did! Tell me!”

“Seifer…”

“Spit it out!”

Zell looked down. “All right…to tell you the truth, everyone in this world, especially in Galbadia knows your face and your name, Seifer…”

“What do you mean? Am I famous?”

“Yeah, but not in a good way…”

“Then, how?”

“You remember the last time we talked? I told you there was a war and you left the Garden after this troubled time, right?”

“Yes, and what?”

The martial artist made a pause and moved away, staying on his back. “You…provoked this war. You fought against us…”

“Wh..what?”

Zell started to explain everything: what happened in Timber with the former President of Galbadia, Matron, the war, Ultimecia, Raijin and Fujin, their childhood, his rivalry with Squall, his story with Rinoa…during all this time, Seifer listened to him without saying a single word. He tried to collect all this information in his mind to remember but it reminded him nothing. When Zell finished, he stared at him with a worried look. The tall blond rose on his feet and fixed the horizon.

“Why…didn’t you tell me before?”

“How could I do it? We didn’t really have the time since we left Balamb…”

“Don’t find some lame excuse, Zell. You had plenty of time to tell me everything, but you didn’t! Why?? Why did you help me after all what I did? Especially to you! I bullied and insulted you since we were kids! I’ve tried to kill you with your friends, and…even knowing that, you helped me! Why? Tell me why!!”

“You were so desperate when I met you in the train…you were completely lost…why should I have done? Should I have rejected to help you and throw all your past to your face?”

“That’s exactly what you should have done! How could you pity me after all what I did?”

“Because…”

“Because what?” asked Seifer shouting.

“Because it was the first time you talked to me nicely and called me by my name instead of your fucking insults!”

“…”

“I had hard times these last days and I was a bit depressed…and I met you. You’re so different…you care about me and you saved me more than once since we escaped from Balamb…”

“I was the one who put you in this shit since the beginning! They target you because they know you help me.”

Zell didn’t reply. He knew Seifer was right and he couldn’t contest it.

“But…I didn’t regret it.”

“What?”

“To have helped you.”

Seifer blinked. “Why?”

“I don’t know…I just feel that it was the right thing to do. That’s all…”

Seifer approached and caressed Zell’s cheek with his soft hand. “Do you realize that… things are gonna be worse if you stay with me?”

“I guess…”

“And you still want to come with me?”

“Yes.”

Seifer moved away. “Call the Garden.”

“Why?”

“To go back there. I’ll wait until they’ll come to pick you and I’ll leave.”

“I told you I’m coming with you!”

“And I told you to return with them, Chicken-wuss!!”

Zell grimaced with anger after hearing Seifer’s insult but he realized that the tall blond just tried to push him away to protect him. He wasn’t sincere because he wasn’t the same man anymore.

“It doesn’t work, Seifer. Anyway, my cell phone is running out of battery.”

“Zell…please…”

“We should return to the port. The boat will arrive soon.”

The little blond began to walk without looking at the other man. He already took his decision and nothing could stop him. Seifer sighted, defeated.

“You’re stubborn…”

 

They returned to the port, staying on their guard. Another assassin could appear suddenly. There were a lot of people waiting for the boat and the police was there too. The two blonds stayed away, hiding in a street.

“There’re cops everywhere.” said Zell.

“Follow me.”

“But…where are we going?”

 

Seifer walked toward another street. There were employees, just in front of a shop who were working. They carried boxes into the port. One of the employees stripped and let his pullover on a box, then, he returned to his work. Seifer took it quickly and gave it to Zell.

“Wear it and hide your face with the hood, especially your tattoo.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve got the cap, so if I keep my head down, they won’t notice us. Take a box with you and let’s go to the port. When we’ll be there, carry the box on your shoulder to be discreet.”

“Understood.”

They took a box and began to walk toward the port. The boat arrived at this time. The cops checked the identity of the first employees and let the others passed.

“Don’t stop walking.” Said softly Seifer.

They passed the security without any problem. They deposed the boxes in the kitchen and left the area to hide in a cabin. Seifer locked the door behind him and put his ear against the wall to listen.

“It’s okay.”

“Good…” sighted Zell, relieved. He sat at the end of the bed. His stomach was rumbling.

Seifer laughed. “Hungry?”

“Yes…”

“Stay here. I’m gonna grab something for you.”

“No! It’s fine.”

“I know what I’m doing. Take some rest and lock the door behind me.”

“But…”

Seifer brushed his hair gently. “Trust me, okay?” he made a pause and put a knee on the floor to meet Zell’s eyes. “ I’m sorry to have insulted you earlier…”

“I’m not mad. I know you just wanted to protect me.”

Seifer fixed him with kindness. He liked Zell’s loyalty. He was his friend and he was really afraid to know that something could happen to him. “I’ll come back with food. Try to sleep and don’t forget to lock the door.”

“Okay.”

Seifer left Zell alone and started to walk in the narrow corridor, still on his guard.

 

* * *

Squall finished his meeting with the headmaster Cid and left his office when Quistis and Selphie ran toward him.

“Squall!!!”

“Quistis? Selphie? What is it?”

“We received a call from Balamb authorities. We have a problem. “ began to explain Quistis.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s…about Zell…” added Selphie.

Squall’s face changed of expression. He knew Zell was supposed to come back from his mission, but he thought he stayed at his mother’s home before returning to the Garden. The two friends weren’t in good term since Zell confessed he was gay. Squall felt nervous and embarrassed when he was with him, so he tried to avoid him. He started to imagine the worst and made a sign to Quistis and Selphie to follow him on the corridor. Nobody needed to hear what they had to say.

“What happened with Zell?”

Quistis crossed her arms, keeping her self-control. “ The police found a corpse just outside his bedroom window. The neighbors heard heavy shots from his home. Some witnesses also saw him with his mother leaving their house quickly, going to the port. She’s at the hotel…”

“But…who was the sniper?”

“Nobody knows him in Balamb. The authorities told us he didn’t have any identity papers with him. Zell called the police to ask them to protect his mother and she told them what happened.”

“Where’s Zell?”

“He rented a car and left the city.”

“But…Balamb is an island. Where did he go?”

“He didn’t return at the Garden for sure and the police didn’t find his car on the island.”

Squall pressed his back against the wall behind him, frowning. “It doesn’t make any sense. Who tried to kill him and why? Why did he leave anyway? He should have come back to the Garden…”

“Squall…there’s more…” continued Quistis.

“What do you mean?”

She bit her lip nervously. “He…wasn’t alone.”

“What?”

“Yes…when he came back with the train, the police were looking for a fugitive who escaped in Timber and took the train for Balamb, so the security checks at the train station were stricter. Zell was with a tall man who seemed to be sick. Zell told to the security that he was a cadet who needed emergency care and he didn’t had the time to show his identity papers. Some of the witnesses said when he left his home with his mother that he was also accompanied by a tall man…”

Squall kept silent. He started to wonder if the man was related to the fact that Zell confessed his homosexuality lately. “Was he the fugitive of Timber?”

“Squall! It’s Seifer!!” exclaimed Selphie who stayed quiet during all this time.

“What???” blinked the brunette.

“Yes! We asked the description of the fugitive in Timber: a tall blond man about twenty with green eyes…with a scar on his face…between the eyes!!”

“But…Zell hates Seifer. What would he help him? And what Seifer did again to be wanted?”

“Timber authorities said Seifer had been involved in a shooting in the Pet shop. He escaped with the train. He probably met Zell in the train since he was supposed to come back from Dollet…” guessed Quistis.

 “Maybe Seifer took Zell in hostage?” supposed Selphie.

“I don’t think so…the police in Balamb told us he helped him to pass the security checks and he probably escaped with him when he rented a car.”

“Where did they go? They can’t leave Balamb with a car. They should have taken the train or the boat! But the most important thing is why Zell protects Seifer?”

“We don’t know…”

“Did you talk to his mother?”

“The police asked her what happened. She said Zell came at their home with Seifer and after that, someone entered in Zell’s bedroom by the window and began to shoot. They escaped and after had brought her to the hotel, they left. She doesn’t know where they went.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes. This is all what she said. I think Zell told her to not talk.”

“It doesn’t explain anything…” Squall rubbed his forehead, anxious. “Did you try to locate Zell with his cell phone?”

“Yes. There’s no signal. He probably let it at this home or he turned it off.”

“I see…”

Selphie approached. “What should we do now?”

Squall didn’t know what to do or to think. He was completely lost. So many things changed quickly these last days. He used to trust Zell. They knew each other since they were kids. They grew up together. They trained at the Garden together. They became seeds together and they defeated Ultimecia together…but now, Zell was a complete stranger. How could he help Seifer? This traitor who betrayed everyone during the last war….this bastard who tried to kill them.

“He doesn’t seem to think with his brain anymore…I wonder if he ever did it once in his life.” Muttered Squall, angry.

“Squall! How can you say that? Zell is our friend!” said Quistis, indignant.

“Oh shut up, Quistis! You perfectly understand what I mean! If he wanted to fuck so badly, he could have chosen anyone else!”

“Squall!!!” exclaimed Selphie, horrified. “What is the point with Seifer? You said yourself: they hate each other. Zell is gay but it doesn’t mean that…” but Squall cut her in the middle of her sentence.

“Then, why did he help this traitor to escape?”

“He definitely has a good reason…” added Selphie.

“I don’t care! Issue an arrest warrant against them!”

“It’s already done. They are wanted by Balamb and Timber authorities.” Replied Quistis.

“Give their description to the others. I’m gonna talk with Cid and make an announcement. “

 Squall turned his back and returned to the headmaster’s office immediately without waiting for Selphie’s opinion. The little brunette fixed Quistis with a sad look. The blond sighted and walked toward the hall.

“Quistis…I don’t wanna arrest Zell…”

“Those are the orders, Selphie. I can’t do anything.”

“But you think the same way as me, do you?”

“Yes…but I wonder what happened to Zell to make him change his mind about Seifer.”

“Me too…but there’s a reason. It can’t be different!”

“We’ll ask him when we’ll find him. Let’s join Rinoa and Irvine.”

 

* * *

Zell tried to sleep. He was lying down on the bed, in the cabin, waiting for Seifer’s return. He was tense and exhausted. They didn’t have the time to rest normally since the last two days. People who were attacking them came from everywhere. They felt safe nowhere and he knew if he called the Garden, things would be worse than that. Nobody trusted Seifer after the war and they hated him. In other times, Zell would have agreed with them but it was different now because Seifer was another man. Plus, for once, he was innocent. Whatever he did in the past, he didn’t deserve to be chased away like that.

Zell opened his eyes when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and put his ear on the door.

“Zell? It’s me. Open the door.”

The martial artist did it and let Seifer enter. He had a paper bag with him.

“Why did it take you so long?”

“I wanted to be sure that nobody had followed us. I went to the cafeteria.” He held him the bag and returned to the door to lock it. He went to the bed and sat heavily.

Zell opened the bag and saw two bottles of water, one soda, four apples, two bags of chips, a chocolate bar and last but not least…four big hotdogs.

“I hope you like hotdogs…I should have asked you what you wanted before leaving.”

The tattooed man smiled and sat on the bed. “Why did you choose hotdogs?”

“Hum?”

“I mean…I suppose there were other things…and where did you find the money?”

“I had money left over. You know, if you don’t like it, don’t force yourself. I can buy some pizza or anything else…” Seifer began to look for money in his pocket when Zell grabbed his hand.

“No, no…it wasn’t what I meant. I love hotdogs! That’s why I asked you. I wondered if you remembered something…”

“I don’t understand…”

“At the Garden, I used to run on the corridor to arrive first at the cafeteria to buy hotdogs, but I never had the chance and there was nothing left each time.” He laughed. “You used to put me in detention because I was running like a rocket. You never missed an opportunity to harass me…”

“Oh…sorry.”

“It’s okay. When I think about this now, it was pretty funny…thanks for the hotdogs! I was so hungry!”

“Yes. I heard it” replied Seifer rubbing Zell’s stomach with his hand, laughing.

“Want some?” asked the martial artist, holding the bag to his friend and eating on the same time.

“No thanks. I’m not hungry. You can eat everything.”

“But…”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” He stretched his long legs and arms before lying down on his back.

Zell continued to eat hungrily. After two minutes, he already finished the hotdogs, his soda, and one bag of chips. He began to bite an apple when he came closer to Seifer.

“You should eat something, Seifer.”

“I’m not hungry. I’m just tired…”

The tattooed man took another apple and held him.”Eat an apple at least. You just took a beer at Dollet.”

“Hum…if you insist so badly…” Seifer grabbed the fruit and ate it. “How is your nose?”

“Better. I used another curaga. When we’ll arrive at Horizon, I have to go to the shop to buy some items. I lost Ifrit on a fight during my last mission and I didn’t have any G-returner. If we are attacked again, I could summon him.”

“Sure.”

“What about your head? Does it still hurt?”

“My head?”

“Yes. You said you had headaches.”

“Oh…It didn’t stop but it’s bearable now…”

Zell finished to eat and threw the paper bag on the garbage can. He put the food he didn’t eat on the table, just in front of him and returned to the bed. He was lying down, near of Seifer, sharing a bed with a man he used to hate. He gave him a look. Seifer seemed to be exhausted. Zell caressed his forehead gently.

“I heard we should arrive at the morning. Let’s take some rest.” Proposed the tall blond.

“Yes.” Zell nodded and turned his back, closing his eyes. He shivered when he felt Seifer’s strong arms enrolling his waist. His back was pressing against his chest. He could hear his own heartbeat growing up.

“Thank you, Zell. I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t meet you in the train…I don’t understand why you’re so nice with me after all what I did to you and why you helped me, but…thanks.”

Zell smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. Try to relax, okay?”

“Fine…” after a short pause, Seifer realized how close he was, touching Zell this way. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

“No. I was cold anyway, so it’s a good thing to hold each other.”

“Yes…I feel better when I can sense your presence…maybe because you’re the first person I met who didn’t try to kill me?”

“Maybe…”

“Goodnight Zell.”

“Goodnight Seifer.”

The two men fell asleep after few minutes, in each other arms. There was no sexual intention in their closeness…just the need to feel comforted after all what happened to them these last hours. Now, they were wanted by the authorities and by strangers. It wasn’t over yet…but just the beginning.


	6. Fisherman's Horizon

Seifer woke up early on the morning. The boat was still on the sea. Zell was sleeping deeply, snoring softly. He was pressing his body against Seifer’s. The martial artist’s head was on his torso and his arms around his hips. Seifer couldn’t help but smiled, caressing Zell’s hair tenderly. He looked like so innocent, sleeping with this childlike expression. On his way, the tattooed man was perfectly at ease and comfortable.

The tall blond didn’t dare wake him up. It was still early anyway. It would be better to be discreet. He enjoyed watching Zell sleeping during long minutes. It was as if the time had stopped. Seifer didn’t understand why he felt so good with Zell. It wasn’t just because he helped him when they met. There was another reason that he couldn’t explain. He couldn’t stop feeling guilty to involve him in his problems but on the other side, he didn’t want Zell let him…

“…hum…mm..” snored Zell opening slowly his eyes.

“Morning.”

“…mm morning…” replied the martial artist. “What time is it?”

“Dunno…but it’s still early. Wanna sleep a little more?”

“Nah, I’m fine. What about you?”

“I’m been up since one hour, I think.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were sleeping so deeply that I didn’t want to disturb you.” He laughed.

Zell blushed and got up quickly.”Okay…let’s get out of here to take some fresh air.” He proposed, grabbing his shoes.

“All right.”

 

The two men left their cabin and reached the cafeteria. There was nobody there except some cleaning ladies. They took a coffee at the machine and went on the deck. Seifer was fixing the horizon, putting his elbows on the deck railing. The sun was starting to rise over the calm sea. Zell was behind him, drinking his coffee. He stared at the tall blond with a concerned look. He was worried for him even if he used to hate him in the past. Now, he enjoyed his company, probably because he was in conflict with his friends. He felt lonely these last days and having someone to talk was a relief. Plus, Seifer was really different and friendly. Zell was wondering what he was thinking about him since they slept in each other arms yesterday. There was nothing sexual but nothing really innocent in their embrace. It was hard to explain but they didn’t have to say anything to understand each other.

“You’re nervous, do you?” asked the tattooed man.

“This is the fourth city where I go in two days and each time I went somewhere, I was attacked. I suppose it’s gonna be the same in Horizon.”

“I don’t think so. Fisherman’s Horizon is a pacific town. They don’t have military forces.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. The mayor is an idealist man. He’s against war and violence, so people are not allowed to enter in the city with any kind of weapons. You should throw your knife because we’re gonna be searched.”

“What about your gloves?”

“Nobody takes me seriously anyway. Everyone thinks I just wear it for the style…” Zell moved away to throw his plastic cup in a garbage can.

“You’re a good fighter, Zell.”

“You don’t have to flatter me.”

“I don’t. I mean what I’m saying. I saw you fighting. You’re pretty good at this.”

“You’re the one who defeated the murderers who tried to kill us.”

“But I wouldn’t have done it without you.”

Zell smiled, relieved. “Well…thanks.”

Seifer approached and put his hand on his shoulder. “I say it again Zell, you fight well. Don’t let anybody drag you down. Fighting with just your hands as weapons isn’t an easy task. You can be proud of yourself.” He walked toward the door to return inside. The wind began to be cold.

Zell stayed on the same place during a short time, thinking about what he just said. He looked at his fists and smiled. Seifer’s words seemed to have given to him some bravery.

“Thanks Seifer…” whispered the little blond, even if the other man couldn’t hear him.

 

They arrived few hours later. After have been searched by the local authorities but without being recognized, they left the port to join the center of the town. Seifer followed Zell because he didn’t know the city. They arrived at the hostel ten minutes later. The tall blond couldn’t stop looking behind them to check if someone followed them.

“Don’t be so tense, man. I told you there’s no cop here.” Reassured the martial artist.

“I don’t fear cops but assassins. I don’t even know who want to kill us.”

“It’s there.” Pointed Zell to show him the hostel.

 

They entered and were welcomed by the tenant. “Welcome. Can I help you?”

“Hello. I have a locker here and I’d like to see it please.” Replied Seifer.

“Sure. Follow me.”

The two men joined the woman in another room behind the counter.

“What number please?”

“258.”

She showed them the locker. “You have to enter the code you received. Do you have it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You have a garbage can and bags behind you if you wanna take or throw something.”

“Thanks.”

 

The woman smiled and left the room, letting the two blonds alone.

“You remember the code?” asked Zell.

“Yeah. “ _Lenown_.” I wonder what it means.”

“It’s the name of the plains near of the orphanage where we grew up.”

“Ah?”

“Yes. Lenown plains. You probably chose this code because it reminded you some good memories.”

“I’m not even sure that I took a locker here.”

“But if it’s not you, who could have done this?”

“I don’t know. Let’s see what there is on this box.”

Seifer opened an iron box. There were several passports and identity papers with his photo but with different names. There were also wads of cash, some papers and a revolver.

“Damn! What is it?” asked Zell.

“Look…there’re passports with different names and I never have the same face on each photo…”

“What is written on the documents?”

They began to read.

“It looks like the same kind of documents we found on the bag of the man who came to your house to kill us…”

“Information about someone. Let me take a look.” Asked Zell.

Seifer nodded and gave him the document. He continued to check the identity papers on the box.

“It mentions the new president of Deling City, Ravier Aizen.”

“??”

“Yes. This is his picture and there is some other information about him…” Zell fixed him again. “I’m not sure about this but…I think you used to work for the one who wants to kill you.”

“I begin to think the same way…who are they?”

“I don’t know…”

After a pause, Seifer grabbed a bag and took the money, the passports and the other identity papers. He let the revolver in the box and closed it again.

“This man probably knows something about me. I need to meet him.”

“Are you serious???”

“I have to go to Deling City.”

“Seifer, don’t be so crazy, will you? You’re not very welcomed in Deling City, especially after what you did when you were with Edea. Everybody knows your face there and you wouldn’t be able to approach the president. This is crazy!!”

“Zell, listen: I don’t know what happened to me and who hired me but this man probably knows something about me. Maybe I was supposed to meet him for a mission; maybe he hired me or…”

“Okay, I understand what you mean but it’s too dangerous.”

“That’s why I want you call the Garden. You’ll be in trouble if you come with me.”

“I’m already in trouble.”

“It will be worse if you follow me.”

Zell bit his bottom lip. He didn’t know how to answer. He knew Seifer would be killed if he would go to Deling City.

“Let’s get out of here. We’ll discuss about that outside.”

“Okay.”

 

Zell left the room first and went to the coffee machine at the entrance. He grabbed some gils in his pockets and bought a coffee. Seifer joined him but asked something to the tenant before.

“Excuse-me ma’m but do you remember the last time when I came here?”

“Hum…if I remember correctly, you came about one week ago.”

“I see. Was I alone?”

“I think so. I just saw you this day. I remember because you came late on the night since the hostel is open 24 hours a day.”

“Thank you.”

He joined Zell who was drinking. “We shouldn’t stay here for too long.”

“I need to buy my items.”

“Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Where’s the shop?”

“I can buy it here. Just wait for me a minute.”

“Sure.”

Zell went to the counter and asked some items. He was looking for the money in his pocket when Seifer held the gils to the owner.

“Do you have prepaid cell phone please?” asked the tall blond.

“Sure.”

She held him one and he thanked her. “Keep the change.”

“Thank you, sir. Have a nice day and please come again.”

 

Seifer took the bag with the items and the cell phone and left the place. Zell joined him.

“I could have paid, you know?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He sat on the first bench and took the cell phone to activate the line. He held it to the martial artist. “Call the Garden.”

“But…” started to protest Zell.

“No “but”, Zell! Call the Garden right now!” insisted Seifer.

The tattooed man sighted and took the phone. He fixed the blond with an annoyed look but composed Quistis’s number. He didn’t want to call Squall because he knew he would react badly, but maybe he would convince Quistis? At least, to listen to him first?

“Don’t go anywhere until I finish, got it?” warned Zell.

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

Zell nodded and moved away, just enough to have some intimacy to talk. After few seconds, he finally heard Quistis’s voice.

_“Hello?”_

“Quistis? Zell’s speaking.”

_“Zell??? Hyne! Where are you?”_

“Listen, there’s something important I have to tell you and…”

_“What are you doing with Seifer? What happened in Balamb?”_

“What? How do you know about Seifer?”

_“The Timber and Balamb authorities spread his signal and yours. You two are wanted for murder. I talked with your mother but she just told me someone went in your house to kill you with Seifer…”_

“How is she? Is she protected?”

_“She’s fine. The police reinforced the security around her, don’t worry. But what about you? Tell me! Why do you help Seifer? What did he do again?”_

“Quistis, he did nothing wrong. I don’t understand what happened. I just met him in the train when I was coming back to Balamb and assassins came from nowhere to kill us. The guy who went in my house was targeting me too and…”

He suddenly heard a familiar voice taking the phone. _“Zell?”_

“Squall?”

 _“Dammit Zell! Where are you? What the fuck are you doing with this bastard?”_ yelled Squall angry.

“I could answer if you let me explain…”

_“Explain what? Are you crazy or just stupid? Did you forget who is he?”_

“Don’t talk to me like that!! You don’t even let me speak!”

_“No explanation in the world would be enough to justify your action, Zell! You helped a traitor!”_

“It’s not what you’re thinking…”

_“Were you desperate at this point? Dammit! Can’t you think with your brain for once?”_

Zell blinked. “Wh…what do you mean?”

_“Where the hell are you?”_

“Answer me! What do you mean when you said I was desperate?”

_“Do you really think I don’t have any clue about the reason you helped this bastard?”_

“What does it mean?”

_“You fuck with him, do you? That’s why you betrayed us for this fucking traitor! What did you have to choose him? Don’t you have enough men in the world to go with this bastard??”_

Zell was in shocked. He barely had words to describe his feelings. “You…you think I helped him…for that?”

_“What else? You hated him and now he’s your best friend??? Stop thinking with your dick and tell me where you are right now!!!”_

“FUCK YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU??”

_“You lost your common sense!! I don’t give a shit about your sexual life, but you’re involved in a murder with this traitor and you involve the Garden! If you want to fuck so badly, go find someone else! You didn’t have to choose Almasy!! I’m not surprised he’s a queer too…”_

“You know what Squall? I was planning to return at the Garden because I thought my friends would help me and would understand me…but I was wrong. Since I told you I was gay, you don’t look at me the same way you used to do anymore. I would never have imagined you could think that about me…”

_“What did you expect? You’re helping Seifer!”_

“He’s not the same man anymore and if you had let me the time to tell you why, you would have understood…I’m gonna take care of this alone since I can’t count on you.”

_“Zell, I already spread your signal to everyone at the Garden. I don’t want to have doing this but if you don’t tell me where you are, I’ll consider you betrayed us and I’ll arrest you. Is that what you want?”_

“THEN, COME AND GET ME! FUCK YOU LEONHART!!!” yelled Zell before hanging up. He threw the phone on the water, furious.

Seifer got up and joined him. “Zell? What’s wrong? I heard you screaming and…”

“I’m coming with you.”

“But…”

“Seifer, that’s enough! I’m not in the mood to argue with you! I’m coming with you, like it or not!”

The tall blond kept silent, observing the martial artist who was really exasperated.

“They rejected you? “

“I don’t wanna talk about it. If you still want to go to Deling City, we have to take the train. Let’s go.” Zell began to walk without waiting for Seifer’s answer. Now, he couldn’t return to the Garden and he didn’t really want to either. He was really hurt by Squall’s attitude and he couldn’t believe that he thought this way about him. Seifer followed him, keeping silent. He didn’t hear what he said but he could guess when he yelled before throwing the cell phone on the sea. The tall blond was feeling bad for him and he regretted to have dragged him in his problems.

 

They arrived and took their ticket, before sitting on a bench. The train was supposed to enter in the station in two hours. Seifer took this opportunity to let Zell alone few minutes. He went to the first bakery and bought something to eat. He wasn’t hungry but he thought Zell was and it could help him to calm down. When he returned, the martial artist was fixing the sky sadly, his arms crossing against his chest. He didn’t notice Seifer immediately.

“Here.”

“What is it?”

“Breakfast. I figured out you were hungry.”

“Thanks…” Zell took the paper bag and put it on the bench without open it.

“You don’t eat?”

“It’s nice of you but…I’m not hungry.” He sighted, depressed.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Hum?”

“Your call at the Garden, I mean.”

“Not really…”

“I understand. Sorry for all this mess.”

Zell rolled his eyes. “Please, Seifer! Stop apologizing all the time!”

“It’s my fault.”

“It’s not, okay? Stop it with that!”

“I’m sure the Garden refused to help you because of me. You can’t deny it!”

“No, it’s not just because of you…and they didn’t let me the time to explain anything anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Please…I’m just…I’m really angry right now against them so…we’ll talk about it later, okay?”

“As you wish.”

“Thanks for understanding.” Zell smiled and put his hand on Seifer’s lap. “Don’t feel guilty for this. It’s not your fault. I told you: I’ve no regret to have helped you and I’ll do it again. Let’s stay focused on our aim, okay?”

“Okay.” Seifer grabbed Zell’s hand with his and squeezed it gently. “Thanks to be there for me, Zell.”

The train finally arrived. The two men went on board on an empty wagon. They couldn’t use the seed wagon because they had to enter Zell’s codes for this and it would have dragged the attention on them.

 

* * *

 

Malo was reading some documents when one of his co-workers came in his office.

“Sir? The Horizon Trump went to Dollet as you requested; he found the Dollet Trump dead.”

“Fuck! Did he find Almasy and Dincht?”

“No, Sir. They left the city and reached Horizon. The tenant of the hostel called us and said they went there to take his stuff in his locker. He let the revolver and took everything.”

“What is he doing? What did he plan?”

“I don’t know, Sir. There’s more: we caught a cell phone signal. Dincht called the Garden from Horizon.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing. He argued with Leonhart and the Garden considers him as a traitor now. They’re targeting them.”

“I see. It’s a good thing for us. This way, we could put Dincht’s death on Almasy’s back.”

“What should we do now?”

“They probably left the city already. Say to the Timber Trump to go to Deling City in the case they would go there.”

“What about the others?”

“Tell them to stay on their position in Winhill and Dollet.”

“And for the Deling Trump?”

“When you’ll receive the information, give him the signal to finish the job.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

* * *

 

 On the train, Zell was fixing the floor with an exhausted and depressed expression. He felt betrayed by his friends. They didn’t want to listen to him, and now, he was targeted with Seifer by the Garden too. He was completely lost: they were hunted by everyone but they didn’t do anything wrong. Seifer couldn’t recall and Zell just tried to help him for a short time until he could explain what happened in the pet shop in Timber, but things became worse. But he was relieved to know that his mother was safe.

“Zell?”

“Hum?”

“I suppose you know Deling City, do you?”

“Yes. It’s a big city. I won’t lie to you: it’s gonna be harder to enter in the city without being noticed.”

“Because of what I did during the war?”

“Yes. You commanded the galbadian army and Edea killed the former president in front of everyone. But the problem is Deling is the capital of Galbadia, so most of the military forces are there. There will be soldiers everywhere.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t want you come with me.”

“Stop being overprotective with me! I’m not a kid!”

“…”

Zell felt ashamed to be so rude with him. He was thinking about his safety first. He should be thankful for this…

“Sorry…I know you just want to protect me. I’m just upset now but it doesn’t mean that you have to pay for this.”

“I understand.” Said Seifer, crossing his long legs.

Zell got up and went to sit near of him. “You know…people made fun of me at the Garden these last days and my friends didn’t support me. I felt so lonely…I was so tired to fight with everyone every time…”

“Why did they make fun of you?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t wanna come back there.” Sighted the martial artist before looking Seifer in the eyes. “I’m glad we met in the train. You gave me an opportunity to leave this place.”

Seifer smiled and put his hand on Zell’s head. “I know I’m selfish to say that but…I’m really happy you chose to stay by my side. You help me a lot but it’s not just for that…”

“What for then?”

“I don’t know. I like to be with you.” He continued to stroke his hair gently and offered him his shoulder to rest. “I won’t let you down and I’ll never let anybody hurt you.”

Zell put his head on his shoulder. “Thanks…”

They stayed in the same position during a long time, keeping silent. Seifer wanted to ask so many things to Zell but he guessed it wasn’t the right time for this. He felt he just needed comfort right now so he tried to help him the best way he could. After several minutes, Zell got up.

“I’m gonna go to the toilets.”

“All right.”

 

He left the wagon and began to walk in the corridor. He entered in the small bathroom. When he had done, he was about to return in his wagon when he saw two galbadian soldiers walking on the corridor and checking all the wagons. He began to panic. They weren’t far away from the one where Seifer was. Zell was on their back. He approached slowly. The two soldiers arrived in front of their wagon and entered. Seifer stood up quickly, preparing himself to fight. The two men grabbed their guns when Zell pushed them inside of the wagon and closed the door behind him. He turned immediately around and casted a magic spell on them.

“Sleep!”

The two soldiers collapsed.

“Zell!!”

The martial artist lowered the blind of their wagon and locked the door with the key. “Hurry up and strip them!”

“What?”

“Nobody will recognize us with their uniforms. Strip them and take their handcuffs.”

Seifer nodded and took their clothes off. Zell tied them with the handcuffs and put some tissue in their mouths to silent them in a case of they would wake up.

“What are we gonna do with them?”

“We’re gonna hide them in the toilets. Help me to carry them.”

Seifer left the wagon and looked around to be sure there was nobody on the corridor. He made a sign to Zell and the two blonds went to the bathroom. They put them on the floor and tied them to a hose before closing the door. Zell looked for a pen and wrote something directly on the door: _“Out of service. Do not enter please.”_

“I hope it will be enough until we reach Deling City.”

“We should return in our wagon to change our clothes.” Suggested Seifer.

“Yes.”

 They came back in the same place and took off their clothes to wear the uniforms. Seifer stripped completely staying with just his boxer. Zell couldn’t restrain to look at him. He was on his back, the wounds still fresh on his back. The martial artist shook his head to recover his mind and did the same. When they had done, they put the cask on their head.

“It’s a good thing to hide your scar and my tattoo.”

“Definitely. I’ve got several pockets so I can hide my stuff there.”

“We shouldn’t stay in the same place. Let’s move in another wagon.”

“You’re right.”


	7. Deling city

The train arrived in Deling City station. Seifer and Zell left the place quickly. There were a lot of soldiers everywhere. They began to walk toward the exit. Seifer was still looking around them, suspicious. They weren’t at ease in this city where they knew they were wanted. They had to be discreet or it would be hard to leave the town alive. They arrived in the commercial area.

“The presidential palace isn’t far away. Follow me.”

* * *

 

Deling Trump was in the roof of the building in front of the presidential Palace. He was fixing the palace with his binoculars. He could see the president with one of his co-workers through the window.

 

“Mister President! You shouldn’t leave the Palace. It’s too dangerous for you.”

“They won’t stop me. They had the opportunity to kill me before and they missed it. Now, I’m gonna chase them until I find them!” replied Aizen, still walking toward the stairs.

The other man grabbed his arm. “What if they sent another assassin? We even don’t know who is trying to kill you!”

“I won’t hide like a coward! I don’t know who wants my death but if it’s the war they want, I’m gonna give it to them!”

“But…”

“Don’t be so scared, will you? I know what I’m doing!”

 

It was his last word before receiving a single bullet on the head. The Trump took his rifle with his hands and shot his target. He stayed on the same position during few seconds to be sure if he didn’t miss him. When he heard the man with the president screaming, he understood he did it and left the place quickly without letting any evidence.

 

The alarm started to ring in the whole city. Soldiers were ruining fast toward the presidential palace. Seifer and Zell wondered if they hadn’t been recognized but they haven't seemed to be noticed by the other soldiers.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Seifer.

“Dunno…it seems that something happened. Let’s follow the soldiers.”

They ran and reached the palace. An ambulance just came and people started to encircle the place. The atmosphere was incredibly tense. Everybody wondered what happened but nobody seemed to have any answer.

Zell grabbed a soldier by his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t you hear it? Someone shot the President!”

“Hyne!! How is he?”

“There’re too many people there to answer you! Help me to secure the perimeter!”

“Sure!!” nodded Zell.

Seifer took him by the hand and dragged him. “Let’s get out of here! Hurry.”

They left the place and returned in the commercial area. They didn’t stop running, but Zell stopped in the middle of the way.

“Where are we going?”

“Far away from here. Keep walking!”

“No! We have to know what happened!!”

Some cars were stationed along the road. Seifer broke the glass of a window car police and grabbed a document on the seat. It was their wanted poster with their photo. “Look! They’re looking for us. We can’t stay there!”

The martial artist put the document in his pocket and crossed the road and reached the newspaper stand. He paid for one and made a sign to Seifer to follow him in a street. They stayed there to hide. Zell was reading the newspaper.

“Listen: Ravier Aizen said during his press conference that a murderer tried to kill him when he was on the sea on board of his yacht with his family about four days ago. The assassin was wearing a mask and put his revolver on his temple before renouncing…” Zell made a pause and fixed Seifer with a shocked look. “ The security couldn’t catch the stranger but…they shot him on the back. The man fell from the boat and…his corpse disappeared on the sea…” 

Seifer moved away and crashed his back against the wall behind him. “Don’t…don’t tell me it was me?”

“Seifer…it couldn’t be anyone else. You told me fishermen found you on the ocean…without talking about the wounds on your back…”

The tall blond was knocked, as if someone slapped his face violently. He couldn’t believe it. “Zell…I’m..I’m a murderer…I was supposed to kill him…”

The martial artist saw soldiers who were running on the other street. “We can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous…”

Seifer didn’t move or reply. He was in shock. He couldn’t believe he had done this. He was shaking and began to feel really bad. Zell tried to make him react.

“Seif! Let’s go!”

“What for? Where? I’m a murderer, Zell!”

“We don’t know what really happened this day. The article said the assassin renounced…”

“It doesn’t change anything…”

“Okay, listen: we have to leave this town first. We’ll talk about it later but not now, please!”

“No…you should put the handcuffs on me and bring me to the police. They would clean your name this way.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Do you understand you’re helping a murderer?? We have to stop this!”

“Not until we’ll know who hired you! Nothing will stop if you surrender.”

“But…”

“When we’ll know them, we’ll give their name to the authorities and with some luck, we could escape. If we surrender now, the guys who hired you would try to kill us before the cops would send us in jail.”

Seifer raised his head to fix him. “You still wanna come with me?”

“Yes.”

“There’s no return in this way, Zell. Are you sure of this?”

“Yes.”

The tall blond turned his back and went to the commercial area again. He stopped the first car he saw and dragged the driver out with strength.

“Hey!! What are you doing?”

“This is an emergency. We borrow your car!”

“But…”

The two blonds went inside and started the car again before leaving the place quickly. They returned to the place of the Presidential palace. There were even more people and soldiers than before. Seifer tried to make his way through the people but some soldiers noticed him and approached toward the car with a suspicious look. Seifer gave a glance to Zell.

“Last chance to leave, Zell.”

But the martial artist didn’t reply and buckled his seat belt. The tall blond sighted and drove fast avoiding people. Soldiers gave the alert and began to chase them with other cars. Seifer continued to drive in the streets with calm. Zell was completely panicked but he tried to hide it. He was surprised to see Seifer so self-confident and cool. It was as if he wasn’t worried…

“Get down!” shouted Seifer to Zell to protect him against the shots.

The tattooed man avoided the bullets and kept his head down. Seifer stopped the car in the middle of the road to disorient his followers and changed the road, driving on a pedestrian area.

“Watch out Seifer!!” yelled Zell.

The blond avoided some people on his road and drove faster. The soldiers couldn’t follow him and were blocked in the middle of the road by other cars and bus. The two blonds reached the entrance and left the city. Seifer continued to drive in the land and finally stopped in a forest. The two men stayed quiet during several minutes before Zell broke the silence.

“There’s a small town not far away from here. We can go there.”

“Where is it?”

“On the south. I’ll show you the way. It’s Winhill.”

“Okay…when we’ll be there, I’m gonna hide the car and we’ll buy some clothes and food. We have to change your appearance.”

“Me? Why?”

“The signal mentioned two blonds. Changing my face would be useless because of the scar I have between the eyes. I can’t erase it, but we can hide your tattoo with some make up base and change your hair color.”

“Fine…” 

 

* * *

 

Malo joined his co-workers in the main room. “I’m listening your briefing.”

“Deling Trump finished his mission. Aizen is dead.”

“Good. What about Almasy and Dincht?”

“We don’t know, Sir. But Galbadian Army found two of their soldiers naked and tied on the toilets of the train coming from Fisherman’s Horizon. They said two blonds attacked them.”

“So…these two bastards were in the train. They’re pretty good. They knew they would be arrested so they wore galbadian uniforms to hide their faces. I suppose they’re in Deling City, right?”

“They were but…after Aizen’s death, Timber Trump who was in Deling City said he heard that two soldiers stole a car and had been chased by the police. They escaped.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“Okay, so they went to Timber, Dollet or Winhill. They can’t go anywhere else with a car.”

“Winhill Trump is still in his city and Horizon Trump is in Dollet.”

“Tell them to stay there and to look for them. Tell to the Timber Trump to leave Deling and go back to his city in the case of they would go there. Let Deling Trump at his position.”

“Understood.”

“We have to finish them quickly. I begin to have enough of them!”

“Yes Sir!”


	8. Winhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post the last chapters. I'm done with the first part...

Seifer and Zell arrived near of Winhill few hours later. They hid the car between two hills and walked toward the city. They were wearing the galbadian uniforms. It was late in the night but when they arrived, the shop was still open. The owner was about to close it when Seifer approached.

“Sorry Sir but could you let us buy some items before closing your shop, please?”

“You’re galbadian soldiers? Is there a problem in Winhill?” asked the man.

“No Sir. We just had a problem with our car, near of your village. We’ll stay here for tonight and will leave tomorrow.”

“Fine…but hurry. I wanna go back home.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Zell followed Seifer. The tall blond asked him to choose what he needed and wanted to eat. The tattooed man nodded and picked up some items. During this time, Seifer took a hair dye, some clothes and a makeup base before joined Zell. They put everything on the counter. The owner frowned when he saw some of their items.

“This is for my mother. She’s living in the countryside so she doesn’t have the opportunity to go to city often.” Lied Seifer when he understood the man was wondering why they bought these kind of things.

“Hum…one thousand and three hundred gils.”

“Thanks.” Seifer paid and took the paper bag. Zell followed him.

 

They reached the hotel quickly and asked a double room. When they arrived, they took the time to rest a bit. They took off their casks and some parts of their uniforms, keeping the pants and shirts. They ate something quickly before taking a shower one after the other. When Zell finished his, Seifer proposed him to help him dying his hair. The martial artist agreed and they went in the bathroom together. Zell let the tall blond doing all the work, keeping silent. He was thinking about the Garden, about what would happen now. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Being wanted and hunted everywhere wasn’t easy, especially when he didn’t understand why.

“Close your eyes. I’m gonna wash your hair.” Said Seifer.

Zell got up and put his head down, just under the tap to let the water rinsing his hair. He could feel Seifer’s fingers massaging his head gently. It helped him to relax. When they had done, Seifer grabbed a towel and began to dry his hair with it. The two blonds were facing each other in silence, when Zell rose on tiptoe and kissed Seifer softly on the lips. It was a light and chaste kiss, as if he wanted to invite him. The tall blond didn’t reject him. He stayed on the same position without saying a word. When Zell noticed Seifer didn’t seem to hate it, he did it again, more passionately this time. He kissed his lips a bit longer and started to introduce his tongue in his mouth. Seifer let the towel fall on the floor and grabbed Zell by the hips, kissing him back, devouring his mouth with envy. They needed to evacuate all the tension they had. Sex was a good way to do this. Seifer broke the kiss and fixed Zell in the eyes. He was beautiful, even with dark hair; if it wasn’t even more…He caressed his cheek, tracing the lines of his tattoo. They kissed again, taking off Zell’s shirt on the same time. Seifer let his hands running on his back, touching his smooth skin. When he felt he couldn’t take it anymore, he took Zell in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He deposed him on the bed and went on the top of him, taking off his shirt. He kissed his lips, his neck, then, his torso. His hands were touching his body everywhere. Zell was caressing his hair lightly, abandoning his body to him. He wanted to do it, right now, to stop thinking. Fuck the Garden! Fuck Squall and the rest of the gang! Seifer was so gentle with him that he never had felt that good with anybody.

The tall blond started to lick his nipples, unbuttoning his pants on the same time. He was caressing his erection trough his boxer. He grabbed Zell’s organ with his hand and began to rub it, still licking his nipples. Zell was moaning softly, biting his pillow to restrain his shouts of pleasure. He wondered if Seifer ever did it with a man because he was really good and experimented. Closing the eyes, he wanted to focus on the feeling. Seifer kissed his chest and moved down with his mouth toward his bellybutton, then between his legs. He stripped him completely and spread his tights, before sucking him. His mouth was so hot that he practically came inside. He managed to contain himself to enjoy the pleasure he was receiving. On the same time, Seifer was rubbing his own cock to prepare himself. He wanted to be inside of Zell but he also wanted to please him a bit longer. After a short time, he tasted something salty on his mouth and understood Zell came. He didn’t swallow his semen but kept it in his mouth. He stripped completely and used Zell’s cum to lubricate his organ. The martial artist was fixing him with lust. He wanted it. He licked two fingers and put it in his rectum still staring at the tall blond. He didn’t want to waste any time. Seifer did the same with his own fingers and introduced it in Zell, stretching the small entrance. Zell bit his bottom lip to endure the feeling. It didn’t hurt. On the contrary, it was good…too good. The stimulation with Seifer’s fingers and his own practically made him come a second time when the tall blond stopped and removed his fingers; he positioned himself and penetrated him slowly. Zell enrolled his legs around his waist and grabbed his neck with his hands. There was a long time since he didn’t do it but thanks to Seifer’s preparation, he didn’t feel any pain; Just pure pleasure. At the beginning, their moves were slow, but it went faster and faster. Seifer raised his chest, spreading Zell’s legs wider to enjoy the view he had on his gorgeous body. He took Zell’s cock with one of his hands and began to rub it strongly. On the same time, he put Zell’s leg on his shoulder and kissed his tight with tenderness. Zell grabbed his pillow, stretching his entire body to restrain himself when he couldn’t endure it anymore and came. Seifer continued to stroke and penetrate him until he reached the orgasm and came inside of him. The tall blond collapsed on Zell’s body, kissing him on the neck. The little brunette caressed the back of his head, fixing the ceiling breathing heavily. There was a long time since he didn’t feel so much pleasure. He would never had imagined to do it with Seifer even if the blond was good looking. It was just…impossible; but after all what happened, it wasn’t so surprising. The two men fell asleep in each other arms few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

Quistis was with Rinoa and Selphie. They were eating at the cafeteria. The three women were taking a break. The blond was looking around her, depressed, when Rinoa noticed her sadness.

“Quistis? What’s wrong? You look sad.”

“I am.” She sighted. “I’m thinking about Zell. This place is so different without him…”

“I miss him…” said Selphie.

“Yeah…me too. I wonder where he is now. Why do you think he helps Seifer?” asked Rinoa.

“His mother told me Seifer was amnesiac and Zell felt sorry for him, so he just wanted to help him…but I don’t really understand what happened with this stranger at Balamb…” explained Quistis.

“But he called you earlier, right? What did he say?” demanded Selphie.

“Squall took my cell phone to yell at him, so he didn’t let him the time to explain…and things derailed.”

“Derailed?”

“Yeah…you know, Squall kinda insulted Zell saying he was desperate at the point to be with Seifer…you know what I mean?” said Quistis, embarrassed.

“You mean…Zell is going out with Seifer?” blinked the two brunettes.

“I didn’t say that. Zell neither. He never said something happened between them and he was shocked that we could think that about him…but you know how Squall is. He was very rude with him…”

“What did he say exactly?”

“Hum…he said that he should had found another man to fuck if he was desperate at this point. He practically insinuated he was a whore…and Zell became furious and hung up the phone, yelling.”

“Hyne…”

“You know…I’m feeling guilty these last days about Zell. I mean, I didn’t react very well when he confessed he was gay, and Squall and Irvine’s reactions didn’t help…I should have supported him better…”

“Does it bother you that Zell is gay?” asked Rinoa.

“No! Of course not! It’s just…I felt so sorry for Xu that I was mad at Zell. I thought he broke her heart…but she completely forgot him, and now…I regret to have been so distant with him.”

 The three ladies kept silent. Rinoa and Selphie felt guilty too. They didn’t say something wrong when Zell said it. In fact, they reacted pretty well and told him that it didn’t change anything for them. But they could have tried to change Squall and Irvine’s minds.

“Maybe Squall is right, you know?”

“What do you mean Selphie?”

“I mean, maybe Zell and Seifer are together? I don’t say Zell was desperate or something…I just say that since Seifer is amnesiac, he probably acts differently so Zell likes him better this way.”

“When Zell called us, he said Seifer wasn’t the same person we used to know…I guess you’re right.”

“But what should we do? I don’t think it would change anything for Squall…” remarked Rinoa.

“I don’t want to arrest him…” said sadly Selphie.

“No one wants it, Selphie…but we have to follow the orders.”

“Quistis! We’re talking about Zell! We must help him.” Exclaimed Rinoa.

“How? Tell me! It’s so hard to do but so easy to say!”

“I don’t know…let’s think about it…”

“You think it pleases me to do it? Zell is my friend too, Rinoa! We grew up together! I know him longer than you!”

“Then, you have a strange way to show how much you care about him!”

“How dare you…”

“Okay, that’s enough! Both of you!” cut Selphie with authority. “We don’t need to argue in addition of that! Things are already hard enough!”

The two women calmed down. They felt ashamed for their childish attitude. For once, it was Selphie who played the figure of authority.

“We should go to rest a bit. Let’s think about it individually, okay?”

“All right.”

Selphie got up and waved at them to say goodbye. Rinoa did the same when she stopped and turned around to see Quistis.

“I’m sorry Quistis. I shouldn’t have said that…I know you care about Zell. It was stupid.”

“No…I guess you were right.”

“Try to sleep a bit. I look tired.”

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Zell woke up, alone in the bed. He turned around to see Seifer when he saw the blond, sat in front of him, already dressed.

“Hi.”

“Hi…how long have you been awake?”

“About one hour.”

“You should have waked me up.”

Seifer smiled. “You were so cute sleeping peacefully that I couldn’t.” After few seconds, he became serious. “We should leave soon…it’s not safe to stay too long in the same place.”

Zell sat and fixed him. “Do I have time for a shower?”

“Sure.”

“Hum…do I need to clean my footprints behind me and to burn the sheets?” he joked.

Seifer laughed. “I don’t think it would be necessary.”

Zell got up and went to the bathroom, naked. He passed near of Seifer and caressed his hair before reaching the shower. The blond smiled and looked at him until he closed the door behind him. Zell was gorgeous and sexy. He wanted to touch him again…but he couldn’t relax. He was still on his guards in the case of someone would come. He went to the window and looked around. The streets seemed to be desert. There was no sound. Everything was calm but Seifer wasn’t at ease. He felt something was wrong and he wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

 When Zell finished, he joined Seifer on the bedroom. He took some clean clothes with him. He approached.

“Something’s wrong?” he asked.

Seifer didn’t reply. He couldn’t stop fixing the streets with a suspicious look. Zell frowned and asked again.

“Seif?”

The tall blond turned around to see him and grabbed a gun on his uniform. “Get dressed and stay here. I’m coming back.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just take a look. Hide your tattoo with the makeup and be ready when I’ll be back.”

“Seif…” Zell grabbed his arm, worried.

Seifer smiled and kissed him gently. “I know what I’m doing. Don’t worry.”

He left quickly the hotel and began to walk in the streets. He was looking for a place behind some houses, hiding by trees. He swore he saw someone there. He approached slowly and stayed away from there. He finally noticed a man, preparing his rifle on his back. When he had done, he lay down on his stomach, directly on the ground, fixing his objective. Seifer looked in the direction and remarked it was the entrance of their hotel. He started to panic.

_“If Zell goes outside now, he’s gonna be shot. I have to stop this bastard immediately.”_

He wondered how he could reach the man without drawing his attention. He couldn’t target him because of the trees around him and his gun wasn’t enough accurate for this. He observed there was a tank for oil, near of one of the houses. Seifer shot it and the tank exploded in fire. It drew the attention of the man, so the blond managed to approach without being noticed. He moved closer and hid behind a big rock when the stranger saw him. He didn’t have the time to target him that Seifer already shot him on the stomach. The man, injured tried to escape, but Seifer shot him another time on the leg to stop him. The stranger was crawling on the ground, desperately. When the blond reached his side, he took his rifle and questioned him.

“Who are you? Who is with you? How many are they? I’ll ask you once.”

The man was holding his wound, groaning. “I…work alone..We always…work alone…”

Seifer found in his pocket his cell phone and his order mission with his portrait and Zell’s. He understood he wasn’t a policeman but another assassin.

“Who gave you the order to kill us? Why?”

“Ha..ah..do..do you still have crushing..migraine..headaches?”

Seifer blinked. He didn’t feel it lately because Zell was with him, but remembering that, he understood that it was probably related to something that the stranger knew.

“Yeah…”

“Me..too…I can’t stand…it anymore…it never stops…”

“Where does it come from? How do you know me?”

“Wi..Wipeout…”

“What?”

“Wipeout said…take the..pills for…the pain…”

“What is “Wipeout”? Tell me.”

The man was in pain. He groaned, still holding his wound when he fixed Seifer. “Look…they…even force..you..to give…your own…life…”. He collapsed on his back and died.

The blond looked at him and closed his eyes with his hand before leaving. He returned at the hotel where Zell was waiting for him. He ran and went directly on the room.

“Seif? Are you okay? I heard an explosion and…”

“I’m fine. Let’s get out of here. Hurry!”

“What happened?”

“I’ll explain you later. Did you take everything with you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

The two men left the city quickly and retuned on their car. Zell didn’t ask anything until they arrived there. They sat inside. Seifer closed his eyes and breathed slowly to calm down.

“Tell me.”

“They sent another assassin to kill us.” The blond gave him the order mission with their faces.

“Did you have the time to question him?”

“Yes but he didn’t talk a lot. He just gave a name.”

“A name?”

“Yes. Wipeout. Nothing else. He also asked me if I had the same migraines as him.”

“Migraines? You still suffer of this?”

“Yes but it’s bearable.” Seifer took the cell phone on his pocket. “I think he had the same training as me. I was probably one of them…”

“What are we gonna do now?”

“I took his cell phone. Let’s call them.” Seifer searched the last number and composed it. “Keep quiet.” He said, looking at Zell.

After a short time, someone picked up the phone. _“Your code mission, please?”_

Seifer frowned, fixing Zell. He put the conversation on speakerphone.

_“Your code mission, please?”_

“Who are you?” asked finally Seifer.

The other person didn’t reply.

“Your assassin is dead. Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?”

 

* * *

 

Malo was waiting for news about Dincht and Almasy when one of his subordinates came in his office to look for him.

“Sir! Almasy is online. He killed Winhill Trump and called us with his phone.”

“I’m coming!”

The two men joined the rest of the team in the main room. He listened to Seifer’s voice, asking questions.

_“Who are you? Answer me!”_

Malo took the phone and asked to put it on speakerphone. “Seifer? Is that you?”

_“You’re Wipeout?”_

Malo frowned, looking at his co-workers. “You know…things went too far. We should take the time to discuss…”

_“Discuss about what? You’ve tried to kill me four times!!”_

“Why didn’t you come back? We were worried for you.”

_“Yes! I saw that! Why do you want to kill me?”_

Malo was trying to gain time. “Okay…let’s stop this. What do you want, Seifer?”

_“You know what I want. I already asked you. I want answers.”_

“Then…why don’t you come to meet us? We could talk calmly and…”

_“You really think I’m gonna trust you after all what happened?”_

“We won’t do anything. We didn’t want to involve Balamb Garden and Authorities in our business, but since you are with Dincht, we have a problem, Seifer…”

Zell was about to speak when Seifer put his finger on his lips to silence him.

“Why don’t you ask Zell’s opinion? Ask him what he’s thinking about this.”

_“This shit is the least of his problems, now. Zell is dead.”_

Malo kept quiet. Zell fixed Seifer with his eyes wide open. After few seconds of silence, Malo asked him.

“What happened with Dincht?”

_“He slowed me down.”_

“I see…” Malo crossed his arms again his chest. “Okay, listen…”

 _“No, you’re gonna listen to me: meet me at Timbe today, behind the pub at 6:00 p.m. Come alone. If you try anything, I’ll cancel our meeting and I’ll disappear.”_ Seifer hung up the phone.

The group kept silent, waiting for Malo’s orders.

“Sir? What are we doing now?”

“I’m gonna meet him.”

“Alone?”

“Of course not! I want a sniper in each building of the city. Give them the order to shoot this bastard when they could. I’ll be waiting for him where he asked and you’ll do the rest of the job. Understood?”

“Yes Sir!”

Another subordinate arrived in the main room. “Sir? Mister Wolfe would like to talk with you right now in his office.”

“I’m coming.”

Malo went to his office and entered in the place without knocking. “You wanted to see me?”

“I suppose the Almasy’s problem isn’t resolved yet?”

“It’s complicated, but…”

“But what? Do you realize in what kind of shit you put us?”

“The situation is under control.”

“Balamb, Timber, Dollet and Deling City authorities are already on our back, without talking about Balamb Garden!”

“I know what I’m doing. We’re gonna get him.”

“I already sent another person to finish the job.”

“I’m the best of the department! I’ve never needed someone else to second me!”

“Yeah, but you’ve never failed before. I think everything has a beginning after all…”

Malo contained his anger, squeezing his fists. “Almasy called us. I’m gonna meet him at Timber, at 6:00. We’ll get him there. I’ll deal it alone. I don’t need your help.”

“What if you fail again?”

“I won’t fail. I’ll bring you his head tonight.”

“What about Dincht?”

“Almasy said he killed him. I’ll check it. If you don’t need me anymore, I’m leaving.” Concluded Malo, leaving the office, annoyed.

 

* * *

 

Seifer went out of the car and faced the horizon. Zell joined him outside.

“Why did you tell them that? What are we going to do in Timber? They’ll try to kill us again!”

“There’s no “We”, Zell. I’m gonna go to Timber alone this time.”

“No way! I’m coming with you and…” but Seifer didn’t let him to finish talking. He put his hands on Zell’s shoulders, fixing him in the eyes.

“Don’t you understand? This is your chance! They think I killed you. I won’t put you in danger anymore.”

“But…”

“No, Zell! I won’t let you follow me this time! We have to stop this and I can’t concentrate if I know you’re with me.”

“Why? I can defend myself.”

“I know. But I care about you too much to risk losing you.”

“But what I’m gonna do? I can’t return to the Garden anymore…and I don’t want to either.”

“What do you mean? You told me the commander was your friend, right?”

Zell sighted. “When I called them at Horizon, we argued. Squall insulted me and…he said I would be considered as a traitor if I didn’t surrender with you.”

“Why did you argue with him?”

The martial artist blushed. He began to cry. Seifer approached and caressed his hair.

“Tell me, Zell. What happened with Squall?”

“He said…he said I was helping you because I just wanted to fuck with you…he sees me as a whore since the day I told him I was gay…”

“Zell…”

“I didn’t help you because I was expected something from you. I just did it…because it was the right thing to do. What happened last night was…fantastic, but I promise I didn’t plan it and…”

“I know. You don’t have to tell me. Besides, I wanted it to happen as much as you did.”

The tattooed man approached and hugged the blond, putting his head on his chest. “They rejected me since this day and things became worse with the time…until I met you. You respected me and you were so kind that I felt safe with you. It didn’t mean that I was expected something…especially with you because our past was against us, but I just wanted to be respected. I don’t want to leave you.”

“It went too far, Zell…”

“Do…you regret it?”

“I don’t talk about last night. I was referring to all this shit with Wipeout. I still don’t know what happened to me, who I am, what I used to do with them and why they want to kill me…” He smiled to him. “And no, I have no regret to have made love with you.”

Zell seemed to be relieved and hugged him again. He needed comfort. Seifer wasn’t the same man he used to know and he liked him better this way. He was gentle and kind, understanding and humble. He was what Zell always wanted and liked in a man.

“Let’s go to Timber.”


	9. Timber

 

The two blonds returned at Timber with their car. Seifer was wearing the galbadian uniform with his cask, and Zell, classic clothes with a pair of black pants and a grey tee-shirt. He covered his tattoo with the makeup base and his hair was brown. When they arrived, they walked quickly toward the train station, just in front of the Timber Maniac’s premises. They were waiting for the train, on the corner of the street.

“I don’t wanna go.”

“I know but I told you, I‘ll go alone this time.” Replied Seifer.

“ But I could help you…”

“You already helped me a lot. I’ve to do this alone.”

Zell sighted, looking down.” You don’t trust me?”

Seifer put his hands on his cheeks, forcing him to face each other. “You’re the only one in this world I trust. I don’t remember our past, it’s true…but if it means that I have to hate you the way I used to, I don’t wanna recall. I care about you…and I won’t be able to forgive myself if something would happen to you. I know you can defend yourself, but I don’t wanna take any risk. Don’t me mad, please, but it’s better this way. I gave you everything I have, so you can start a new life.”

“I don’t need your money and you know it…I just wanna stay with you.”

The train arrived. People were starting to go on board. Zell turned around to see Seifer a last time.

“Don’t you dare forget your promise!”

“I won’t. You should leave now.”

Zell began to walk toward the train when he grabbed Seifer by the collar and kissed him passionately, hugging him tightly. “Be careful.”

“Of course, Baby!” he stroked his hair gently and kissed him quickly before releasing him. “Go.”

 

The martial artist went on board and made a sign with his hand to his lover. The train left the platform, letting Seifer alone, in the streets. He didn’t waste any time and entered in the Timber Maniac building and went on the roof. He could see the streets, near of the pub. He picked up a pair of binoculars in his bag and scrutinized every street around him. There weren’t a lot of people. He waited for an hour when he heard someone joining on the roof. He hid and observed the stranger. He had a long bag with him. He looked around him and prepared his stuff. He took a long rifle and armed it. He was a sniper. His cell phone rang. Seifer approached slowly to hear what he was saying.

“I’m at my position, Sir…yes…understood.” He hung up and sat, fixing the streets.

He didn’t notice the tall blond behind him. When he reached his side, Seifer knocked him with the back of his gun. The man fell, unconscious, on the ground. The blond grabbed his hands and tied it with the handcuffs he kept with his uniform. He took his cell phone and checked the last call. There was a number without any name but he understood he was probably his boss. Seifer stayed at his position when he saw a man walking on the street, fixing his watch. His face was familiar to him but he couldn’t recall where he had seen him. The man was waiting, alone, in the streets, just in front of the Pub, so he understood he was the one who he was supposed to meet. Seifer took the sniper’s cell phone and called the last number, fixing the man on the street on the same time. He began to look for his cell phone and answered.

_“Hello?”_

“I told you to come alone, but it was probably too much to hope for. You won: I’m leaving.” Seifer hung up, continuing to fix the stranger.

Malo became pissed and grabbed his jacket before leaving the place. He looked around him to be sure he hadn’t been followed and walked until he reached a building, near of the hotel. He entered quickly and three persons joined him. Seifer followed them and went inside, carefully. Nobody on the first floor. He continued. Nobody on the second one. He arrived on the third and last floor and heard some noises inside.

 

 

“Take everything with you. Call all the trumps and ask them to join us in Timber. “ordered Malo.

“But we already have ten snipers here, Sir…” said a young man.

“I don’t give a shit. Almasy is here, in Timber. He called me so he probably killed one of them to have my number. We have to erase all the evidences. He’s gonna come here soon if he’s not already on his way…”

 

Malo couldn’t finish his sentence that the door blew in. Seifer shot two men on the legs with his gun and started to fight with the third one. Malo tried to take his revolver on the desk when the blond knocked his last opponent and grabbed Malo by the collar, pinning him against the wall. The younger man, who was just an assistant, froze, in fear.

“Are you Wipeout?” asked Seifer.

Malo released himself and kicked the door with his foot. “If I am Wipeout? Fucking Shithead! He’s completely crazy!! What happened to you Seifer?”

The blond seemed to be lost. “Why are you trying to kill me?”

“As if you didn’t have a damn clue! Have you seen all this mess?? You completely fucked up this mission!!”

“I..I don’t know what you are talking about…”

“We have to deal with Balamb, Dollet, Timber and Deling city authorities because of you! Even Balamb Garden is after you now because Dincht helped you!”

“Why did you involve Zell in this shit? I was your target, not him! I had to kill him because of you!”

“You’re the one who put him in this shit since the beginning. If he didn’t help you, he would be still alive! Now, I want to know why you failed on your mission!!”

 “I can’t remember anything! I even don’t recall my own name and who I am!”

“It’s unacceptable, Soldier!! I want to know what happened on this fucking boat and why you didn’t finish your fucking job!!”

“I TOLD YOU I DON’T KNOW!!” yelled Seifer. “I…I should have killed Aizen?”

“Killing Aizen! What a big deal! I’m sure my assistant could do it with his eyes closed! You did it so many times in the past. What happened this day? Why did you fuck up?”

“I don’t…I don’t remember…” replied Seifer, holding his head with his hand.

“You don’t remember? You’re the one who chose the place, the date and you tell me you don’t remember??”

 

Seifer blinked, back against the wall, breathing heavily. He had some flashbacks. He remembered the boat on the sea…the night…the dark…he remembered walking carefully, reaching a private room…he remembered approaching the man, sat on the sofa…he remembered have put his gun on his head…when he suddenly saw a young boy on Aizen’s laps…a blond boy with blue eyes…playing in his father’s arms, fixing Seifer with an innocent look without understand what was going on…He remembered Aizen breathing heavily, putting his son at his feet to protect him, raising his hands slowly without leaving his sight…it was as if he already understood he was about die, accepting his fate, but he kept the hope to protect his son…Seifer remembered had blinked at this time…the little boy reminded him someone…someone he knew…someone he forgot…but he couldn’t recall…his head was hurting him…and he finally put his gun away…he couldn’t kill Aizen…He remembered had run to escape when he received three bullets on the back and fell on the water, before disappearing…

 

“Of course you remember…” said Malo.

Seifer finally recovered his mind and fixed him. “I was a murderer…I was working for you…”

“Why didn’t you kill him?”

“Because he was with his son at this moment…”

“And what? You were wearing a mask so it didn’t matter. On the other way, you could have killed him too. You did it on the past.”

“Yeah…I did it for you…but it’s over now. I won’t kill anybody anymore…”

“You can’t decide it on your own, Seifer. You’re one of us and if you can’t work anymore, you have to die. This is our rule!”

The blond lost his self-control and pinned Malo against the wall. “I’ll say it once: I’m leaving, whatever your organization is, whatever I used to do for you, I won’t work for you anymore. But I promise if you try to find me, if I see a shadow behind me, I’ll kill all of you without mercy.”

Malo didn’t reply, fixing the door with a cold expression on his face. Seifer turned his head and heard the old wooden floor creaking on the stairs. He faced Malo again and hit him violently with the back of his gun and knocked him. The assistant didn’t move, still afraid, waiting for a chance to escape, safe. Seifer didn’t give him any attention, probably guessing the young man wasn’t a threat for him. He moved slowly toward the door when a man entered, pointing his gun inside of the room. Seifer hit him on the face and knocked him with a rough blow. Another man shot him, from the stairs but he missed him. Seifer shot him too and killed him, with a bullet on his head. Two other men were walking toward the apartment when the tall blond left the room and shot again in their direction. The three of them exchanged several gunshots during a long time when they didn’t have any bullet. Seifer ran to the first one and began to fight with him just with his fists. The man was too slow so it didn’t take him a long time to defeat him. The last one seemed to have found other munitions and shot him again, climbing the stairs on the same time. The blond carried the man’s body near of him and threw him on the stairs, using him like a parachute. When he crossed the path of the other man, he shot him on the head and crashed on the floor violently. The body broke his fall but he was a bit injured and knocked. After several minutes, he managed to get up and walk again, leaving the place quickly.

 

Malo found his mind and looked around him. Seifer defeated all of his men and he escaped. He knew his boss wouldn’t forgive him for this failure. Even his assistant left when he was unconscious. He got up and walked on the stairs: three other men killed. He finally reached the outside. It was already late in the night. The streets were empty because of the curfew that Galbadia had imposed in Timber. Malo didn’t know where to go. He was completely lost and hurt everywhere. He suddenly saw someone approaching. A small figure…a woman with grey hair. He didn’t recognize her immediately but when she went at his side, she didn’t let him the time to understand that she shot him two times: one on the heart and the second on the head. She picked up her cell phone and called her boss.

“Done.”

_“Fine. Go back to the headquarters.”_

“Understood.”

The woman left the place, letting Malo’s dead body on the ground.

 

* * *

Wolfe hung up his phone. He was in Esthar with Malo’s co-workers. Everyone hurried to clean the place and erase the files on their computers.

“Did you “clean” everything?” asked Wolfe to a man.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. I’ve to meet President Loire, now. I’ll see you later.”

 

 

Wolfe went to Laguna’s office to do his rapport. He started to tell what happened during the last missions, especially the one about the way to destroy Lunatic Pandora, above Tears’ point. He didn’t mention anything about the problem with Seifer. Kiros asked him to explain the project Wipeout. Some information escaped so the President wanted to know if it was important.

“Wipeout was a secret project we started about three years ago to infiltrate some of our men in several cities of the world to cover our actions in the case of Galbadia would attack us again, but we decided to cancel this project because it demanded too much time and money to continue. Besides, we didn’t really need it because our army is enough powerful to defeat Galbadia if they would engage a new war with us.” Lied Malo. Since Laguna and Kiros seemed to be satisfied of his answer, he changed of subject and came back to the Lunatic Pandora problem.

 

* * *

 

Fisherman's Horizon.

 

Zell finished his job. He was repairing a boat at the port. It took him all the day but he finally did it. He said goodbye to his boss and left the port. He was walking peacefully on the streets. It was a beautiful and shinny day. He went to his favorite spot. It was the place when he met the old fisherman with Squall and the others the first time he came here. He liked this place because he could see the ocean. Besides, nobody came here because it was hard to climb to this place. He sat on the ground crossing his legs. The wind was light and caressed his face. He enjoyed the sensation, closing the eyes.

“It’s a good spot here.” Said someone behind him. “A bit difficult to climb…but it’s very nice.”

Zell recognized this voice and turned around immediately, getting up. Seifer was standing on his feet, looking at him with a smile.

“I’m looking for a handyman. Do you know where I could find one please?” asked the tall blond.

The martial artist crossed his arms against his chest. “Maybe…it depends on the kind of work you’d like to do…”

Seifer smiled. “It doesn’t matter.”

Zell ran toward him and jumped in his arms, kissing him and hugging him. He was so happy to see him again that he couldn’t let him go. Seifer was still the man he wanted: the kind and gentle one…not the bully and the arrogant bastard he used to be anymore.

“I told you I would come back safe.”

“Yeah…you won’t leave now?” asked the tattooed man.

“No…if you wanna stay with me, knowing who I am and what I did to you in the past, I’ll be glad. But I don’t force you to…”

“I don’t wanna leave. You forgot the past. I did the same. I like the one you are, now.”

“Then, I won’t hurt you this time.”

The two blonds kissed each other. Time had come to start a new life for them.

 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose you recognized the woman with grey hair, right?  
> See you next time for the second part!


End file.
